Jokes and Kindred Spirits
by drkaitiewhoo
Summary: 5 years after the Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione has moved into the flat above the shop to help Fred with business after George and Ang move out to have their second kid. Hermione is a hard worker and it doesn't go unnoticed by Fred.. Rated M for adult situations to occur later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

Brief Synopsis, What's been going on: The story takes place about September 2003, just so I don't confuse anyone the wedding at the beginning is Percy's, he's marrying Audrey just as JK had written in later. George and Angelina married Christmas Day 1998 and by this time have had both Fred II and Roxanne (Roxy). Hermione works for the Ministry working with Elvish laws and rights just as she would in the series JK had written. Now George is pretty well a full time dad helping Ang with the newborn Roxy and keeping Fred II in line. This leaves Fred alone to man the shop and also alone in the flat, he's in serious need of help and company.

 **Chapter 1: A Firewhiskey Deal**

"You know, this could be you too, soon!" Ginny slurred as she tried to speak to Hermione.

"Ginny please stop talking about it, I'm not 'hunting' for a mate. When the right one comes along I'll know.. And when I know, you'll know, OKAY?!" Hermione was getting fairly annoyed now, just about any wedding they attended together Ginny was trying her best to 'set' her up with eligible bachelors that all ended horribly.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione had started dating and everything was great for about a year. They were constantly bickering and that lead to fighting until finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Ron was drinking, a lot, and coming in at awful hours of the night which made Hermione more stressed. When they had decided to end things to save their friendship, Harry and Ginny has 'officially' become engaged and were to wed New Year's Day 2000. Not long after that announcement Ron had told the family that after the wedding he would go back with Charlie to Romania to work with dragons. He kept assuring everyone that he had longed to work with them ever since the Tri Wizard Cup but they all knew it was to get away from Hermione..

Now 3 years later, September 2003, Ginny has been in full 'wingman' mode and she was horrible at it, Hermione had, had enough..

"Please, please, please, PLEASE, do NOT set me up with another 'perfect match' I'm quite capable of finding my own way!" And with that Hermione found two bottles of Firewhiskey, downed one, and held the other in her hand. Walked over to Percy and Audrey to wish them the best and made her way to the lake to have a late night swim.

Crying in frustration about her failed relationships, she could really feel the firewhiskey. Fred noticed the scene his younger sister had caused and quickly paced after the fuming Hermione, he followed her all the way to the Weasley's lake. When he came around the tree Hermione jumped up towards the figure, lost her balance and leaped lips first towards Fred.

"Well Granger, if I wouldn't know any better I'd say you're happy to see me!" Fred winked at her.

"I um, ugh I'm so*hiccup*rry" Hermione tried to apologize but became more and more embarrassed the more she tried to speak.

"No worries, should never sneak up on a drunken witch, Merlin knows what other catastrophes could have happened." Fred joked trying to reassure the bright red witch in front of him. _Merlin she's rather cute when she's embarrassed to bits._ He thought.

Fred gestured for them to see on the wooden dock over the water, Hermione took off her shoes and dipped her toes in the water, splashing a bit. Fred couldn't help but laugh as he felt his lips where Hermione had just crashed into and felt his stomach do a summersault.

She offered him a drink and they began talking about anything and everything, for what felt like hours. They both found that they enjoyed each other's company and talked about the pressures of their family and jobs. They found they had a lot more in common than they had thought.

Fred tells Hermione that since George and Angelina had their second kid, George hasn't been able to help that much around the shop. George and Ang also moved out of the flat about the shop to have more space for the kids, leaving Fred there alone.

"I've got it!" Fred said overly enthusiastically "How about you move into the spare room to get away from Ginny and pick up some hours in the shop! Quit that boring, stressful Ministry job and have a laugh! You of all people know I need all the help I can get." He wiggled his eyebrows grinning at her anxiously waiting her response.

Hermione thought about this for a little bit and stuck out her hand, "Deal." She stated and they shook on it, both smiling from ear to ear.

A couple months later and a routine had set in, Hermione would wake, start breakfast then wake Fred when it was ready to eat. He would make the coffee and set their places at the kitchen bar. They would talk about new potential products and Hermione would offer new ways to improve the old products. Fred was amazed at how quick she was able to pick up everything, from helping customers to creating stock, it had seemed if she had been doing it for years. Hermione had also helped Fred get a little more organized when it came to stock and supplies needed for making more products. Fred couldn't help but think of what a perfect idea it was to have her around, she was extremely helpful and not to mention very nice to look at. He had been thinking about her more and more lately, it happened after he had walked in on her changing one day.

 _Boy was that a sight,_ He thought. _Those legs went on for days, and that night gown left nothing for the imagination…_

"All done here, ready to go?" Fred's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione herself. They had agreed to meet up with Harry, Ginny and Luna at the Three Broomsticks. Luna had met her soulmate and wanted everyone to meet him.

"Oh, yeah.. Right, of course. Shall we?" Fred stammered and offered Hermione his arm.

They met everyone at the pub and the night consisted of Luna and her fiancé Rolf Scamander telling outrageous stories of the creatures they had encountered. Luna had made Hermione and Ginny matching tiaras made of unicorn horns to wear at the wedding. But Hermione had insisted that wearing them would take away attention from the bride.

Fred leaned into Hermione's ear and whispered huskily "Smooth Granger, although I would enjoy seeing you in that tiara.." _And nothing else.._ He finished in his head.

Hermione blushed and immediately looked to her glass trying to hear the interesting conversation about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. "Sweets, it simply doesn't exist. Your father was a smart man but I think he lead you astray with this one." Rolf said grabbing Luna's fingers rubbing her thumb reassuringly. Luna smiled at him and leaned into his shoulder, "You're probably right," she sighed, "We'll just have to pick up were your grandfather left off.." She looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Well you lot, although tomorrow's Saturday the shop still has to open, we must be off." Fred said tugging Hermione to her feet and guiding her out the door. Fred escorts her back to the flat for tea and they fall asleep watching a muggle movie (Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

 **Chapter 2: Hunger**

Fred wakes on the couch, noticing how warm he is and looks to see a slumbering Hermione snoring softly, snuggled all around him. He couldn't help but smile, he kissed her temple and she stirred awake. She too awoke with a smile.

"How about Fred's infamous chocolate chip waffles, with eggs sunny side up?" Fred asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione beamed, nodded and popped up to start the coffee. The entire time they were bustling around the kitchen getting breakfast ready they kept making small (purposeful) touches or grazes at each other. Hermione blushing every time they touched. Finally breakfast was served and they sat at their place at the bar and ate in utter silence. Until Fred said "You know, you're nice and warm at night, I didn't even need a blanket.."

The plates went flying, Hermione had launched herself at Fred, he barely had enough time to steady himself before she landed on him. They both landed on the floor in a tangled mess with shirts and pants being ripped off. Then as soon as they found their way to a vertical position Hermione squeaked as she saw the time, she ran off toward the bathroom to get ready to open the shop.

Fred stood there (barely) noticing the time and said "We could have opened a little later…"

The morning couldn't have gone any slower for Fred and Hermione. It's like time slowed down every time they looked at each other (which was a lot). Noon finally arrived and Fred's stomach gave a fairly loud grumble, Hermione looked down at his stomach and snorted, "Well I think lunch is in order!"

"Ha, yeah I could use a little break too, want me to pick up something and meet you upstairs?" Fred asked Hermione walking over to her. Hermione nodded sheepishly as Fred tucked a loose tendril behind her ear, turned and disapparated on the spot. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, smiled quickly and ran upstairs to the flat. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she entered the bathroom. _Why am I giggling like some idiotic school girl?_ She thought. _It's just lunch, just like we have every day.._ Hermione looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile, because this lunch just felt different compared to all the other lunch dates.

Fred rushed into the Three Broomsticks and ordered sandwiches, chips and a couple of butterbeers. He was walking and talking very fast trying to get done as quickly as possible. Madam Rosmerta couldn't help but laugh and ask "Oi, Fred dear, what's the rush? Got a hot date?" Fred froze and a face splitting grin emerged from his mouth as he grabbed the order and rushed out the door. He made it all the way back to the flat in record time and without spilling anything which was a miraculous feat to say the least given the speed he was moving. But as he stood there, frozen at the door he could his nerves building and he was becoming sweatier. _It's just like any other lunch date we've had,_ He thought. _Date… there's that word again, why does it make it feel much more exciting?_ Just as he was reaching to turn the doorknob the door swung open and a nervous but relieved looking Hermione stood there.

"Oh! I was wondering what was taking so long!" She said _I was beginning to think you weren't coming…_ She said to herself.

Fred rushed by her, "Sorry 'Mione, pub was slammed, I got in and out as quick as I could!" Fred stammered out of breath. They both stood there staring at each other for a minute before moving to unpack their lunch. Hermione grabs plates and sets them at their place on the bar while Fred situated their food on the plates and pours their butterbeers. Hermione lets out a giggle, "Butterbeer? This early? Mr. Weasley are you trying to get me drunk and in bed?" The words had escaped her mouth before she had time to think. The look on Fred's face said it all, he spat butterbeer all over his plate and gapped at her. Blushing a very vibrant red Hermione took her place at the bar and started on her lunch. Still dazed Fred shook his head slightly and sat to eat his lunch, still staring at her. _Did I seriously just say that?! Maybe he didn't hear me.._ She thought and looked hopefully up at him. Nope, she couldn't have been more wrong, he was still in fact staring at her with a look of utter shock on his face. _Shit, he's staring at me.. And after my 'attack' this morning?! Double shit.._ Fred shook his head coming back to reality he took a couple bites of his lunch before saying "Well after this morning's pleasantries, a man couple only hope to finish what you started, I thought the butterbeer would help ease the situation.." _Boy was I wrong.._ He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

 **Chapter 3: Nargles**

Hermione couldn't help it, every word that came out of Fred's mouth she was staring at his lips like he was her prey and she was about to attack.

"You could at least give me some sort of warning before you attack me again..." Fred laughed

"Huh? A warning? How am I supposed to warn you?" Hermione wasn't really paying attention.

"I don't know, some sort of signal or word..." He was cut off.

"A word? What word?" She sounded a little impatient now, like she was getting tired of waiting for something.

"Yeah like, exploding snap, ton-tongue toffee or nargles..." He barely got the last word out when Hermione yelled, "NARGLES!" and grabbed his shirt, pulling him toward her.

Their lips crashed together like two waves beating against the shore, their tongues danced a wild, primal tango together. Fred grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up around his waist, she clung to his body like her life depended on it. Fred started toward the bedroom, made it about halfway through thr door before slipping on a pair of his boxers. He flung Hermione toward the bed before he landed on the floor with a very loud *THWARP* sound. He stood rubbing his rump, half laughing half in pain, "Is this how it'll be every time we do this? I end up in the floor in pain?" He asked. At this point Hermione was roaring with laughter which involved a few snorts. Fred couldn't help but smile, he had really fallen for this witch.

Hermione snickered a little and pointed her index finger at him, she beckoned him towards her onto the bed. Fred crawled over top of her onto the bed, he met her gaze and stared into her big beautiful chocolate brown eyes. A small blush crept across Hermione's face and she cast her eyes downward slightly. "It's been a very long time since I've been this comfortable with anyone…" she confessed.

Fred grabbed her chin and tilted it upward slightly "I want you to always feel comfortable around me "Mione, and if we're being honest…" He let go of her chin and looked down a little, "I've never felt this way about anyone…" It was so low it was almost inaudible.

Hermione grabbed his face with both hands, staring into his now slightly tearful eyes. "How do you feel about me Fred Weasley?" She was scared but trying to remain calm to hear his answer. _Never felt this way?! He dated loads of girls! And we're not even dating! I mean I've been feeling things ever since I moved in but I never would have imagined him reciprocating them!_

"I think I'm… I mean I'm… sort of in love with you..." he stuttered. _I. Can't. Believe. I. Just. Told. Her. That! What the bloody hell am I thinking! Now she'll be running for the hills! Don't worry love, I know how to tie my own noose, I can manage the rest..._

Hermione let out the biggest sigh as she pulled his lips to hers, trying to put as much passion into the kiss as she could muster. Then in the smallest voice he had ever heard, "And I you Fred Weasley.."

That was it, the signal he had been longing for, and the O.K. "Nargles…" he whispered as he started to kiss her softly, tenderly as if he was memorizing how her lips felt, how her tongue tasted. This time they didn't move, just laid there wrapped in each other's embrace and kissed for what felt like hours. Until Fred's alarm went off, it was 14:00, time to get back to the shop. They both winced as they left each other's arms and felt cold without each other's body heat.

Hermione packed their left overs while Fred cleaned the plates and they made their way down the stairs to the shop. Unconsciously holding hands when they reached the bottom step they both looked embarrassed and dropped hands.

Fred kissed her cheek, "Would it be too much too soon to call you my girlfriend?" He couldn't look her in the eyes, slightly afraid of a 'no' from her.

"I'd really love that Fred..." she said blushing.

Fred's smile could have lit the night sky, he was so thrilled he busted the door open pulling Hermione through. And there stood George looking frightfully tired, "She loves me Georgie!" Fred exclaimed and George's demeanor flipped a 180. Clapping Fred on the back and picking up Hermione to swing her around laughing "That's just brilliant! Told you nothing to worry about, pregnant women sense everything!" George smirked and winked at Hermione as he put her down.

"What are you going on about George? What do you mean Angelina knew, I never told her!" All the color had drained from Hermione's face.

"Like I said, pregnant women sense things, she could tell a difference in you two from before you moved in. She called the whole thing the day Roxy was born, pushing the baby out she said 'They'll end up together, you just waaaaaaait!" He said laughing, trying to give his best impersonation of Angelina giving birth. "I noticed my dear twin here drooling…OW!" Before George could get any more embarrassing information out Fred had punched him in the chest.

"Shut it you! We just started dating, I don't need to scare her off now!" Fred's face was a purpleish-red color, half embarrassed and half out of breath from trying to shut his nosey, big mouthed twin up!

Hermione let out a rather loud snort and found 4 identical brown eyes on her, which only made her laugh more. She gave Fred's hand a reassuring squeeze, gave him a kiss on the cheek and strolled off onto the shop floor to help with customers. It looked as if the whole wizarding community was in WWW at that moment and Lee and Verity were in desperate need of help. Fred couldn't help but daze off, starting at her.

"Looks like she's still her dear twin!" George said jabbing his elbow into Fred's arm.

"You got lucky this time _dear twin_ …" Fred said emphasizing the 'dear twin' part as he grabbed his brother's neck and pulled him into a noogie.

 _She's just so perfect here, she's brilliant with the potions and she can charm the pants off of the customers getting them to buy the stock! Okay... maybe I shouldn't have said that because now I'm jealous of the customers she is charming…_ Fred thought as his brother squirmed under his armpit, he just continued the torture laughing.

I really hope you all are enjoying the story! I've got several chapters written out.. Literally written out, so I'm now typing them up to load on here! Thank you for the review "Raven that flies at night" I'm hoping to upload at least one more chapter tonight, well morning I suppose now! Man time flies when you're typing away!

Thanks again! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

 **Chapter 4: Zombies and Burnt… Something?**

Fred finally released his brother's head "What're you doing here anyway? No offense mate but you look absolutely knackered!"

George let out a huge sigh and slid down the wall onto the floor, putting his head in his hands. "We're exhausted Fred, utterly and completely drained. This morning Ang went to pour my coffee… only it wasn't coffee, at least in my mug. She had poured Roxy's formula into my mug and my coffee in her bottle…" Fred looked horrified as he sat next to his twin.

"And that's not the worst part," George said, "I actually drank it…"

Fred's jaw dropped open, absolutely disgusted, "You two need a holiday, soon! Have you asked mom…"

Before he could finish the sentence George was up stomping away from Fred yelling "Are you kidding? What do I look? Nine?! Oh yeah let me go running to Mommy to fix everything!"

Fred chased after him trying to steer him toward an empty isle. "No George, you're a grown man, with grown man needs and daddy issues, asking your mom to babysit isn't against the rules you know!"

By that time Ginny and Harry had entered the shop, heard the rather loud conversation and made their way towards the yelling red heads.

"Who needs help?" Ginny asked, popping up behind George.

"No one." George said curtly at the same time Fred said, "Georgie!"

"No I don't, no Fred, no." George said as he pointed at each purpose accusingly. "I am a grown…"

Ginny huffed and looked, more like glared toward Harry and he spoke up, "Fred, what can we do to help?"

"George and Ang need a getaway, they are completely exhausted and Georgie here…" Fred started talking in baby talk, "Doesn't want to run to Mommy for hwelp."

"Say no more!" Ginny squeaked, "This is just perfect! Harry and I will take Fred II and Roxy and you and Ang can go away for a little while! Oh this is just perfect!" Ginny was really getting excited now.

"What is this crazy woman that looks like my sister going on about Harry?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow toward Ginny who was now dancing.

"Oh Harry and I are wanting to start a family! This could be perfect practice for…" Ginny tried to say before George cut in.

"Oh no you don't! No way! You're not 'practicing' with my kids! They're nutters as is, no need adding your influence!" George said rather firmly.

"George, are you saying that I'm going to be a bad mother?!" Ginny's face was rather red, nostrils flared and her eyes were going a bit crazy… This was the scary Ginny the twins normally threatened others with.

"No I just…" George stammered.

"Fine," Ginny said, "It's settled, Harry and I will collect the kids Thursday and you and Angelina can pick them back up on Tuesday! I'll floo Angelina with the details!" Ginny turned and sprinted out the door. Harry shrugged, patted the twins on the back and followed his wife out of the shop. Fred started laughing, shaking his head he headed back toward the counter to help with the chaos that was happening as a young wizard set off a decoy detonator on the shop floor.

20:00 came fast with a bunch of customers flooding the shop most of the day. Hermione locked the front door and leaned against it, closing her eyes she found herself imagining Fred carrying her upstairs kissing her neck, chest…

"Ready to head up?" Fred asked with a knowing smirk.

Hermione turned crimson, she nodded and scurried past Fred up the stairs. Fred smiled and shook his head as he turned off the shop lights. _What am I going to do with you?_ He thought.

When Fred got upstairs Hermione had plates set out with butterbeer and a bottle of firewhiskey between their two places at the bar. Fred raised an eyebrow indicating the firewhiskey, _what is she playing at?_ He thought as Hermione gave an innocent shrug. Fred glided over to the bar, picked up the bottle of firewhiskey, wiggle his eyebrows and asked, "And what may this be for dear 'Mione? Trying to get me into bed so soon?" Fred closed the space between them in milliseconds, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione let out a small moan at the skin contact and leaned into his hand closing her eyes trying to savor the moment. BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEP! A god awful noise erupted from the kitchen.

"SHIT!" Hermione cussed, Fred gave a giggle as he watched the witch dart toward the stove and pull a blacked… well something out of the oven. He couldn't help but laugh, she looked completely mortified as she tried to stifle her tears.

"No, no, no, NO! Ugh I can't believe I burnt it!" Tears were starting to burst from her eyes. Fred walked over to her, waiving smoke away from her face he grabbed her, "Hey it's okay! I was wanting pizza anyway!"

They both stared at the blacked blob and started to laugh.

"Why don't you go, clean up, get into something comfy while I clean this up and order us a pizza?" Fred asked trying to sound serious and reassuring.

"With all the meats? And breadsticks?" Hermione asked batting her eyelashes.

"Whatever you want love." Fred said, kissed her head and swatted her on the butt. "Now get!"

Hermione scurried off toward the bathroom wile Fred tidied the mess of a kitchen. He really didn't mind cleaning, he preferred to do it the muggle way, he liked the hands on aspect of things.

About 30 minutes later the bell rang and Fred went down to get the pizza. As Fred came back upstairs Hermione emerged from the back with wet hair, drying it with a towel, wearing a long t-shirt… That looked a lot like Fred's Quidditch jersey! Fred had a couple of muggle movies picked out for Hermione to choose from.

"That. Smells. Brilliant." Hermione was practically drooling over the pizza box.

"Ha, here love, pick a movie." Fred said handing her a stack of about 6 movies, then grabbing a slice to eat.

"Nemo? Seriously? You know that's a child's film right?" Hermione retorted.

"Ouch love, that really hurts! You know as much as anyone I'm still a kid." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and pointing downward towards the shop.

"I guess you're right, you're such a kid!" She said jabbing him in the shoulder.

"Chicago….no. 8 Mile? Not tonight… Um, O Brother Where Art Thou! Perfect!" She said as she skipped over to the muggle TV set. Fred was still amazed at how a small shiny disc eaten by a box that then showed the movie on the glass screen above it. Hermione moved back toward the couch and sat next to Fred getting her a slice of pizza. Her eyes widen as she picked it up.

"Now that's what I call a pizza!" Hermione was obviously excited about diving into the pile of meat on top of the soft dough.

"Are you sure these muggles didn't use any magic to create this," He said waiving his hands, "stuff?"

Hermione snorted as she rolled her eyes with her mouth full of pizza.

They both devoured the pizza within the first 30 minutes of the film. Fred had maneuvered himself to have Hermione half leaning half laying on top of him. _She looks absolutely perfect, oh? What's this?_ He tilted his head back a bit to get a better view of the bare hip he just noticed under his crimson Quidditch jersey. _No underwear? In my jersey!? Granger you are one saucy witch…_ Hermione then shifted a bit more on top of Fred hugging his waist so that she was now eye level with his most prized possession…

Fred noticed this smooth transition, and so did his member… He could feel it starting to grow the more he thought about how close she was to it and the fact that she had absolutely nothing on underneath…

Still watching the movie, Hermione's free hand started to wander a bit, making small circle on Fred's lower thigh, gradually getting higher. Fred's breath hitched as she was inches away. _What the bollocks is she doing to me! This woman will be the death of me!_ He thought.

 _Should I just… Grab it? Or do I have to ask? Maybe if I look at him, read his face, yes that could help._ Hermione looked innocently up at Fred who had the face of someone who had been holding their breath for too long. _Oh what the hell._ She thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh sorry I had to stop there! It was just getting good! Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or ideas for later developments! Thanks so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

I wanted to give a brief thank you to all my followers and favorites! I really appreciate it! Please feel free to review and or give any suggestions! All comments are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

XX

 **Chapter 5: Brown Curls**

 _Oh what the hell._ She thought and fisted his collar as he grabbed the back of her head bringing her to where she was straddling his lap. They kissed like Fred had just returned from war, as if they needed each other more than air itself. Hermione was positioned perfected above Fred as she started to sway and slowly drive her hips into Fred's lap. She was made aware of Fred's growing passion below her, a small moan escaped her lips as Fred playfully bit and pulled her lower lip.

 _Merlin, she's so sexy. Who would have thought the brightest witch of her age would be this good in the sac?! Why didn't I ever pursue her at Hogwarts?_ Fred thought as he started kissing Hermione's jawline. He could feel her mouth gape open as a fairly loud moan came out. Fred couldn't help but giggle a little, this made Hermione turn a slight pink.

"Sorry 'Mione, I'm not laughing at you, just at, I never thought I'd be doing," He waived his hands in front of her breasts, "this…" He said almost out of breath.

Hermione laughed, grabbed his hand and put them on her breasts making him grab them. "These? You were laughing about doing these?" Hermione snorted

"Well… not like that, just all of this in general…" He said massaging her. Hermione was enjoying his touch, she threw her head back and moaned a little louder.

Fred leaned up, grabbing the middle of her back with one hand while keeping the other on one of her breasts, he leaned up and started kissing her up her neck ending at her ear. "Shall we go to the bed love?" Fred whispered in a husky breathy voice. Hermione's eyes widened a little bit as she nodded her head sheepishly.

Fred scooped her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, making sure there wasn't anything in his path he made sure he made it to the bed. He plopped Hermione on the bed, she let out an "Ooof!" as she started to giggle. Fred stood there in front of her, the witch that he had fallen in love with. Fred grinned as he started to take off his shirt. Hermione wolf whistled and laughed as Fred swung his shirt over his head, he then proceeded to take off his trousers. After he climbed out of all his clothes he swooped over Hermione and proceeded to slip off his Quidditch jersey.

 _Merlin, she WILL be the death of me!_ "You are the most beautiful thing these eyes have ever laid eyes on…" Fred said out loud, although he really though he said it in his head…

"Re..Really?" Hermione's big doleful brown eyes met Fred's passionate stare as another blush crept over her skin. But this wasn't a blush of embarrassment, more like a blush of gratitude.

"I love you…" She said in a low hushed voice as she kissed his lips tenderly.

Fred leaned into the kiss, as he started nipping at her neck heading down to her breasts. He let out a breath over them as he palmed one and flicked his tongue over the other.

"AGH!" Hermione's body arched which pushed her breasts further into Fred's grasp. Fred has thoroughly enjoying himself now as he began to travel down her body, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. He trailed his fingers and wet lips over each curve of her body until his heads reached the apex of her thighs. He glanced up at her to see her eyes wide and starting back at him. He gave another toothy grin and flicked his tongue over her bundle of nerves. Hermione was showered with pleasure as Fred continued to lick and caress her. Hermione couldn't do anything but lay there enjoying every kiss, lick, touch that Fred was giving her. She was grabbing everything, bucking her hips and gyrating to Fred's movements, Hermione's fingers found Fred's hair as she fingered through his soft red hair.

When Fred felt that Hermione was getting close he popped up quickly and gave her a look, asking for permission with his eyes. She nodded slightly as he slowly fell into her. They both stilled and enjoyed the feeling. Hermione was completely full of Fred Weasley, she had never loved him more than she did right now. He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips, "Are you ready?" He kissed her again with a little more passion as she nodded her head into the kiss. Fred started to move in and out. Hermione broke away from the kiss as she started to pant.

 _Oh this is…_ "AHHHH! Fred!" Hermione was on edge now, overwhelmed with how everything was feeling. Fred kissing her face, ear, neck while he starts to pick up speed. By the second time Hermione had moaned Fred's name he had started slamming into her with immense speed.

"Won't. Last. Much. Longer…" He said straining with each pump.

Hermione dug her nails into Fred's shoulders, just as he felt the pressure of her nails he found his release. She was pulsating all around him as he stilled and collapsed on top of her. Fred murmured a cleaning spell as he found his way next to Hermione who was looking quite pleased.

"Well you certainly look happy about what just happened Miss Granger." Fred said as he kissed her shoulder grabbing the bed covers and pulling them over them.

"Well I'll have you know Mr. Weasley that was by far the best experience I've had." Hermione said poking his bare chest with each word she said. _Considering I've only had your git of a brother to compare to… And that wasn't always a pleasant experience…_ Hermione thought, trying to keep herself from making a face.

"Best eh? Well I'm glad you approve, it was well, brilliant for me as well." He said with a huge grin, intertwining his hand with the one she was just poking him with. "I love you 'Mione." He kissed her forehead as she snuggled into him further and slowly drifted to sleep.

"I hope you'll let me take care of you for the rest of your life…" He whispered smiling into her temple as he kissed her again. He scooted down and drifted off to sleep himself.

The morning sun streaked into the room, Fred's eyes fluttered open and saw the mess of curls wrapped around his chest. He couldn't find her face anywhere. _Well that's a sight to see in the morning._ He laughed to himself. Trying not to wake her, he slipped out from the bed and headed toward the kitchen to whip up something for breakfast.

Hermione awoke to a delicious smell, _Bacon? No sausage. Pancakes?_ "Mmmmmm." She murmured as she sat up in the bed, the sheet had fallen off of her bare chest as Fred stood in the door holding a tray of breakfast. His mouth went slightly ajar as he stared at the naked witch in his bed with hair all over her face. Hermione tried to put her hair in it's place as Fred brought the tray onto the bed and scooted in next to her.

"Would you like a shirt?" Fred offered.

"You know, I don't think I do…" Hermione smirked as she took in a mouthful of sausage.

They sat there in silence eating the amazing breakfast Fred had created. He could feel the energy between them with each bite, every opportunity he had he glanced over to her just to watch her. She also made the same attempts, but to touch or graze his hands or legs with her own. They both finished eating and Fred brought the tray back to the kitchen. When he made his way back to his bedroom, Hermione wasn't anywhere to be seen. No mess of curls in the bed, but just as he turned he saw a bare body sneaking into the bathroom followed by a fit of laughter. He ran after her and caught her in an embrace, kissing her ear and cheek. They both were erupting with laughter as they fell onto the floor in the doorway of the bedroom and bathroom.

"See, I always end up on the floor when this happens!" Fred said trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh Freddie! Are you hurt," She was goading him and starting to tickle him. "Here let me take care of you…" She quickly stopped tickling him as her demeanor turned from playful to seductive. She slipped her fingers into the waist band of his boxers and slid them down. Completely catching Fred off guard she took him in his entirety in her mouth.

"Merlin 'Mione!" Fred growled bracing himself with the doorframes.

She continued her motion as she grabbed the base of his member and followed her mouth creating more friction and tension. Fred was stock still now, absolutely bewildered at the witch sucking him. He couldn't help himself, he gave in a little quicker than he liked but it was amazing just the same. Hermione wiped the corner of her mouth and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

She rose, offered Fred a hand and popped him up.

"I'm going to take a shower, we're meeting Harry and Ginny in Diagon Alley at 11 to help get things for Little Freddie and Roxy." Hermione said turning the water on.

"Would you like some company?" Fred asked wiggling his eyebrows, already knowing the answer they both jumped into the shower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I hope you like the chapter! A little longer than I anticipated but I like it! If you have any suggestions please let me know I am open to options for the future. Thanks again for all the love!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

I want to thank all of my new followers! I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I'm enjoying writing it! I can't wait to see where it'll go!

XX

 **Chapter 6: Dragon Toys**

Fred and Hermione were sitting at the Three Broomsticks enjoying a little butterbeer when Ginny came bouncing into the pub with Harry struggling along behind her.

"Hi you two!" Ginny gave them both hugs and kisses on the cheeks, then squeaked as she saw Fred slide his hand on the small of Hermione's back. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Ginny beamed between the two new love birds.

Harry was a little late to the conversation, "What are you squawking about Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny was finally silent as she pointed from Fred to Hermione then back to Fred.

"You, and you…. But you? Seriously?" She looked at Fred, "Seriously…?" She was now looking at Hermione for reassurance.

"It sort of just happened…" Hermione tried to confess as if it was illegal.

"Well, ha! It's about time I say!" Harry was laughing now, shaking Fred's hand and clapping him on the back. "Charlie and I had placed bets, even had Ang in on the bids!"

Ginny just stood there staring at the men then she gave a knowing all stare at Hermione, nodded towards the bar. Hermione walked quickly past Ginny as she followed her to the bar.

"Do you know what you're doing?!" Ginny said grabbing the back of Hermione's arm twirling her around quickly.

"What are you going on about?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"You and Fred… is this forreal? Or are you just trying to get back at me for… setting you up with all of those… Weirdos…" Ginny said as she started to stare at her feet.

"No Ginny! I love..." Hermione noticed Ginny starting to grin, "I love him Gin… and he loves me…"Hermione said quietly but confident.

Hermione couldn't say anything else, Ginny has wrapped her into a very tight hug and started bouncing.

"Oh Hermione I was just… I'm sorry! This is so wonderful!" Ginny said taking a step back, she grabbed her and Harry's butterbeer and they headed back to the booth where their boys were heavily engaged about the latest Qudditch game.

"You honestly think that Bulgaria could replace someone like Krum?" Harry said to Fred flabbergasted.

"He isn't that good, Harry you were always a better seeker. Hell, Gin you could give him a run for his money!" Fred said pointing his butterbeer mug at his baby sister.

"What do you mean replace Krum?" Hermione looked at Fred a little worried.

"He's got a bird now, married and all. And from what I read his little wife has a bun in the oven. So he's quitting to be a family man." Fred said playing with Hermione's fingers.

"Well you make it sound like it's a bad thing Fred." Ginny snapped her eyes toward him.

"No! Not a bad thing, just sudden, yeah? Like we're just now hearing that he's married… and she's 'already' expecting? Sounds like a one night stand gone wrong." Fred said shrugging his shoulders and taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"Fred!" Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed a little, slapping his chest. Fred spat his butterbeer a little and laughed. "Don't be so rude! For all you know, they could have been hiding their relationship from the public eye, you know for some privacy?" Hermione was whispering now.

"Anyway…" Harry tried to change the subject, "Gin and I need some help gathering things that the kids would enjoy while they're staying with us. We also need to get some groceries, but we can do that later." Harry said.

"Oh perfect, I was needing to go by Flourish's anyway. I've been waiting for a new book!" Hermione was grinning now.

"Oooh what book?" Ginny said asking Hermione.

"It's a muggle book, but they said they'd stock it for me. The sisterhood of the traveling pants, it's the second book. It's about a pair of pants that fit these four friends that have very different figures and fits them all perfectly! It's a very intriguing read!" Hermione said.

"Okay, okay enough about pants and books, "Fred said chugging the remainder of his butterbeer before downing the rest of Hermione's, "Let's get this shopping over with!" Fred finished with a devilish grin.

"Hey! I was going to finish that!" Hermione protested.

"No you weren't love." Fred said kissing her cheek and pulling her to her feet.

"No I wasn't…" Hermione said with a laugh.

After a few hours of shopping they found themselves outside of Flourish and Blotts, the girls ran into the shop while the guys lingered outside.

"Fred, you okay?" Harry asked as he saw Fred gazing out toward a shop down the street.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry Harry, just thinking…" Fred said trying not to give too much away. "Hey do you mind keeping a lookout for me? I'm sure the birds will be in the shop for a while, I need to get something real quick." Fred said trailing off.

"Yeah sure mate, you sure everything's alright?" Harry asked.

"Back in a flash!" Fred shot Harry an award winning smile and sprinted off toward the shop.

He came back within 30 minutes, the girls weren't even close to leaving the store. So the guys headed over to Spintwitches to look at the new brooms that came in.

"We thought we'd find you lot here, see anything you like?" Ginny asked Fred and Harry as they were practically drooling over the brooms in the display case.

"I most certainly do…" Fred said oogling Hermione as he swept her hair off her neck and gave her a quick peck on her shoulder.

"Okay, okay don't be all gross here in front of us…" Ginny said shuddering a little, she took Harry's hand a lead him out the door.

"Well thanks again for helping us today, I wouldn't have had a clue that Freddie loves anything that has to do with dragons. Now we're all set with dragon things." Harry said.

Ginny gave Hermione a tight squeeze and whispered in her ear, "He's crazy about you, take care of each other and tell me everything tomorrow at lunch!" Ginny gave Hermione a wink as she and Harry sauntered off swinging their hands.

"What did she say?" Fred asked smiling at Hermione.

"She said I should take care of you…" Hermione said raising an eyebrow at Fred, smirking at him.

"Oh really? Take care of me?" Fred said wriggling his eyebrows at her. He grabbed her hand and tugged her out the door and onto the street. He twirled her around as they apparated to some woods that looked oddly familiar to Hermione…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where are they? What's going to happen next and what shop did Fred sprint to? Everything will be answered soon! :D I hope you all are enjoying the story! Please feel free to review or leave a comment! Thank you again!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

Sorry I had to totally end it there! There might be some drama to come O.o I'm really excited about it! I want to thank all of my new followers! I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I'm enjoying writing it! I can't wait to see where it'll go!

XX

 **Chapter 7: Seeing Red**

Hermione did a couple of spins. _Where the hell am I?_ She thought. _It looks so familiar, why can't I place it!?_ She was starting to get a little flustered when Fred cleared his throat. Hermione twirled around and saw the Weasley she loved, down on one knee… _You've got to be kidding me…_ She thought as a grin spilt her face.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special, somewhere that meant a lot to us." Fred started. _Special to us? We've never been to these… OH MERLIN!_ She stopped "Quidditch World Cup." They both said in unison. His eyes sparkled. _She remembers!_ He thought.

"This is where I first well developed a crush on you..." He said taking her hand. "I was so thrilled when dad said your parents were allowing you to come with us, George thought I was going bananas. 'That bookworm? Ugh really?' he told me, I didn't want to admit it then but I think I was completely bonkers for you. Then we all sat watching the game, you looked confused as ever." He said

"I never really got the hang of the game, or the love for that matter…" Hermione confessed.

"I tried to explain some of the simple rules, you were just… Well stubborn!" He said with a snort.

"Are you going to ramble about how I don't understand the bloody game or ask me…" Hermione was a bit impatient now.

"Ha! Right, sorry…." He said clearing his throat, and in the most 'adult' voice he said. "Hermione Jean Granger, I promise to always look after you and take care of you. Making sure that your dreams can and do come true. I promise to love you no matter how you look, what you wear or how bad your breathe smells in the morning."

They were both giggling now. "I want to be your best friend for the rest of our days… Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you, marry me?" Fred opened a small wooden box, inside was a stunning diamond surrounded by yellow and ruby stones.

 _Holy rock!_ She thought. _That is so much bigger than I ever thought!_

"Are you kidding me?!" She said, Fred looked a bit startled but that didn't last as she tackled him. "YES!" She squealed and they rolled along the ground kissing. Finally Fred leaned up.

"Um, can I put this on you now?" He said innocently.

"Oh sorry! Yes please, PLEASE! Oh Fred it's beautiful! Gryfindor's colors and the diamond! Holy Merlin how could you, how did you!?" She was stammering now.

Before Fred could answer his fiancé's question they heard someone shouting. "NO!" The next thing they knew a red blur flew past Hermione and attacked Fred. Fred barely had time to react he was tackled to the ground. Hermione stood there stunned for a bit before taking her wand out, pointing it at the two men fighting, she didn't say anything she just kept thinking, _Just separate them, don't hurt Fred!_ The next thing she knew both red heads flew in opposite directions and the attacker was pinned against a tree. Hermione ran to check on Fred who had a busted lip, black eye and a bleeding gash near his hairline. Fred got to his feet and marched towards the person still pinned to the tree. It was Ron…

"Ron?" Fred sounded hurt and shocked.

"RONALD?!" Hermione was furious, "What the bloody hell are you doing?! Attacking your brother?!"

"Yeah what the fuck did I do mate?" Fred was now noticing the blood dripping down his eyebrow, he rummaged in his pocket for a handkerchief and started to nurse his wounds.

"What the bloody hell are you doing kissing MY woman!" Ron spat at Fred.

"Your…" Fred started but was cut off by Hermione's hand.

"No Fred, this isn't your fight…" She said softly.

"Not MY fight?! He attacked me!" Fred's voice was high pitched now, like someone started squeezing his manhood.

"Yes I know that, here." She handed him a first aid kit out of her never ending beaded bag.

"You sure do think of everything, don't you 'Mione." Fred snorted, kissed her cheek and stepped away a few paces to sit on a fallen tree.

"Ron… I… We broke up… Years ago… A lot has changed." Hermione was trying to fight her emotions, she was so angry and sad and frustrated all at the same time. This is how he had always made her feel, like a child being reprimanded, she was always having to apologize for his misunderstandings and mistakes.

"Yeah I've noticed…" He said nodded toward his brother, who had now stopped bleeding.

"We didn't work Ronald. Me and you, you knew that! You said it yourself! We just, we've always been better friends. I thought you were, that you had accepted it…" Hermione started to play with her fingernails. Fred noticed.

 _She always plays with her fingernails when she's upset or when she thinks she in trouble…_ Fred thought, and this made him angry. This was supposed to be a perfect day, he'd ask her to marry him! She said yes even! Now he's idiot of a brother is here ruining everything! Who does he think he is!?

"I had! I mean I thought I had… Just seeing you with _him_ , I don't know I lost it." Ron's emphasis on the word 'him' was like venom coming out of his mouth. Hermione could feel his hatred toward his brother and that made her even more upset.

"He's different; mature, loving. He really takes care of me Ron. Look." She showed him the boulder on her finger.

"He. He bought THAT?!" Ron sounded astounded. He couldn't believe his frugal, cheap brother bought that. _He must really love her, or he just found out how she is in the sack…_ Ron thought to himself but started to shake his head to push away the latter of the thoughts. "Wow 'Mione… that's uh, some ring…" Ron felt a little embarrassed now. "Can I um, come off this tree? It's a little uncomfortable…" Ron asked as if nothing had happened.

Fred gave Hermione a concerned look then glared at his brother. "Are you going to try to kill me again?"

"No I won't…" Ron looked like a dog who was just beaten. Fred nodded toward Hermione who lowered her wand, Ron fell down off the tree and stood slowly.

Fred instinctively crossed to be more in front of Hermione as Ron approached them.

"I'm sorry Fred, I just I lost my head for a minute. Honestly, I hadn't even thought about Hermione in about two years. We've been so busy hunting dragons, saving people from dragons and making sure we don't die ourselves working with them." He chuckled at the last part, Ron then raised his hand toward Fred, motioning to shake it.

"I really am sorry," Ron said. "Brothers?"

Fred still looked a little concerned, but he slapped away his brother's hand and brought him in for a hug.

"Of course Ickle Ronniekins! Wouldn't want any other git for a little brother!" Fred said giving Ron a long overdue noogie.

Hermione let out a loud sigh as she came out from behind Fred's stature keeping an arm possessively draped around his waist. She smiled up at his beautiful face then towards Ron. "It's nice to have you back! I can't wait to hear stories about all the adventures you've been on!"

"It definitely has been an adventure!" Ron said beaming at the pair.

"Wait… What are you doing here? I mean I'm glad you're back but… Here specifically…" Hermione raised an eyebrow toward Ron.

"Well, ha, funny you should say that… I was um, tracking?" Ron's face turned white as a sheet.

"Tracking?!" Hermione and Fred said in unison, they looked at each other then back at Ron with panic on their face.

"Yeah see, we, Charlie and me, caught wind of a Norwegian Ridgeback pack that had been raiding some villages. There's a mom and about three babies…" Ron said, still paling.

"Uh huh... And where are they now?" Fred asked, though he was certain of the answer.

Before Ron said anything Charlie came sprinting past with those bells they use at Gringotts to tame the dragon. The bells were ringing loudly as the largest and eldest Weasley hurled himself past Ron, Fred and Hermione yelling "THEY'RE COMING! SHE'S RIGHT ON MY TAIL!"

All three looked up and saw flames emerging from the tree tops.

"RON, RUN!" Fred screamed as he threw Hermione over his shoulders and apparated to the Burrow. Luckily Kingsley and a few Aurors were there. Everyone looked terrified as an out of breath Hermione and Fred tried to explain what was going on.

"Ron. Charlie. Dragon. Dragons!" Hermione said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Where?!" Kingsley said quickly to Fred.

"The woods where the Quidditch World Cup was held a few years ago." Fred was able to regain his breath before Hermione. He looked towards his fiancé who was now in full freak out mode. Her best friend and soon to be brother-in-law, both of them where being chased by a super deadly dragon…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AH! I'm sorry, another cliff hanger! I was thinking of ending it when Charlie came in, but I figured I'd at least get the lovebirds safe, for the time being! But what's going to happen to Ron!? Charlie?! And after they got engaged?! Life just won't stop throwing curveballs at them! I hope you're enjoying the story! Thank you again for all the love and support!

XX


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

So sorry it's been so long! I've been so crazy lately, I got a promotion and learning the new position, there's a lot! I hope you like it! Hope it was worth the wait ;)

XX 

**Chapter 8: Norbert…a?**

Hermione couldn't stand any more, she collapsed into Fred as Kingsley, Gawain Robards and two aurors turned and apparated on the spot. Fred moved lifted Hermione bridal style and led her towards the couch.

"Oh Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley was in tears now too. "Fred dear, please what happened..?" Molly looked into her son's eyes then glanced up toward the family clock, Ron's and Charlie's name were now facing toward "Mortal Peril." Molly began to sob harder.

Fred noticed the clock as well, he also noticed that his father's hand was moving towards "Mortal Peril" as well.

"Looks like Dad is finding Ron and Charlie now Mom, it'll all be okay. How about I whip up something and you ladies rest here." Fred said smiling his perfect smile to his mother.

"Fred, no I'll cook, you two go wash up and I'll have dinner ready soon!" Molly said trying to stand up, as she rose Fred lightly pushed her back onto the couch.

"No, you two rest I'll cook, I know how to manage a stove or grill you are my mother, surely something rubbed off!" Fred said waving his hands in front of his mother. She reached out to swat at him in frustration, Fred laughed as he darted toward the kitchen.

Molly then sighed and grabbed hold of Hermione's hands, but when she did Molly let out a yelp.

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY!" She was beaming at Hermione, who was now turning beet red.

Fred came sprinting into the living with an apron on and a sizzling skillet in hand.

"WHAT!? What's going on!? Are you okay? 'Mione?"

Hermione just giggled as her soon-to-be Mother-in-law grabbed her left hand and shoved it into Fred's face. Fred just smiled, turned on his heel and headed back to the kitchen with a slight skip to his step. Molly's jaw dropped as she dropped Hermione's hand as she stomped to the kitchen yelling at her son. Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth and giggled. As she sat back down onto the couch she noticed Ginny's hand on the clock was heading toward the "Home" position. Before she had time to speak Ginny and Harry both came bounding through the door both with terror stricken faces.

"Do you know anything?!" Ginny asked Hermione, throwing herself at her feet sobbing.

"No Gin, we haven't heard anything since we got here, Fred apparated us out of there as soon as Charlie came running to get Ron! We got here and told Kingsley, he and Gawain took two aurors heading straight for them. We saw Authur's hand on the clock turn to "Mortal Peril" so we assume he's there as well…" Hermione stopped as she saw Ginny and Molly holding each other falling to pieces.

"Gin, this is what they're trained to do! Hunt dragons and capture them, you know?" Harry was trying to comfort his inconsolable wife.

"Supper's ready!" Fred called from the kitchen.

"How.. How about some food dears? Maybe a full stomach will help a little…" Mrs. Weasley suggested, almost choking on her own words as she spoke them. This was tearing at her, the hands of the clock haven't been in "Mortal Peril" since the war…

After supper spirits were a bit more chipper after Harry and Ginny learned of the engagement. Just as everyone sat in the living room for a bowl of ice cream there was a roar of the fire place that was followed by fits of laughter. Arthur, Ron, Charlie, Percy, and Kingsley all came into the living room with tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Molly stood and ran to her husband almost tackling him over before she wacked her sons on the back of the head.

"You've had us scared to pieces! No patronus, not an owl?! What's wrong with you Arthur Weasley!?" She was fuming now!

"We, uh, well…" Arthur started to stammer.

"Mom, it was Norberta!" Ron blurted out, as he did Charlie and Percy were on the floor holding their stomachs laughing.

"Norbert…a?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Harry said remembering, "Norbert, wasn't Norbert! She was a she!" Harry started in on the laughing now.

"Whenever Hagrid gave us the little dragon, raised 'em up like we do all the others, only we raised him with other male dragons… And uh, we found out the hard way… Well a year later and she laid 3 eggs!" Charlie said looking quite proud.

"So, those were HER babies?!" Fred said wide eyed.

"I guess so! Don't think it's those three from those years ago, she must have had some more I'd say 18 months ago, those little ones were about 6 months." Charlie said.

"I think she recognized you 'Mione! Dragon's never forget a scent, especially humans that practically raised her! I know she recognized me, but she must have gotten a little too excited smelling you too!" Ron said laughing again.

"Well I'm just glad everyone's alright! And back home! Boys, there's dinner in the kitchen help yourselves!" Molly said beaming at her entire family, and Kingsley.

Everyone settled down again after stuffing their faces with dinner roast. Ron found his way back over to Hermione and Fred.

"Sorry I made an idiot of myself, watching you two tonight, you really do deserve each other. I don't know what came over me, I hope you can forgive me 'Mione…" Ron said looking fairly guilty and truly sorry.

"Of course Ronald, I can't stand losing my best friend all over again!" Hermione said before pulling him into a fierce hug.

The next week was an absolute blur for Hermione and Fred, Ginny and Harry picked up Fred II and Roxy on Thursday while George and Ang decided to go to Greece. They had saved up some money and found a beautiful resort on a beach.

Hermione and Fred had their hands full at the shop, Hermione had found a way to change the Patented Daydream Charms so that two people taking the charms at the same time could interact in their dreams. This change won over those with long distance relationships, especially with qudditch players! WWW was overflowing with customers and Hermione and Fred have had barely anytime to settle any wedding details. They decided to not decide anything until George and Ang got back so they could actually have a conversation that lasted longer than a few minutes without someone setting off a decoy detonator or dung bomb by accident.

Finally Tuesday came and Ginny and Harry met George and Angelina at their house with the kids. Hermione wanted to join them so she took an early lunch to help them unpack and get settled in. They weren't there long before Fred flooed asking for help.

"I'm being bombarded by short little first years begging me for love potions! Help! They are physically attacking me! I've got battle wounds!" Fred wailed through the floo at George and Angelina's house shoving his arm in the floo showing them his ripped work robes.

"On my way Freddie!" George hollered as he kissed his wife on the cheek and trotted through the floo.

"I should've guessed the minute we got back he'd go rushing back over there!" Angelina snickered as she picked up her little Roxy squeezing and smushing her face into hers.

"They were brilliant!" Ginny said grinning from ear to ear at Angelina.

"I'm so glad, we actually enjoyed ourselves! Saw the Parthenon and other ruins it was marvelous!" Ang said putting Roxy down. Just as she sat her down Fred II came flying into the room on his new broomstick from Uncle Harry causing everything to come crashing around them.

"That is going to stay at Aunt GINNY's and UNCLE HARRY's house…" Angelina said very calmly but emphasizing their names.

Ginny and Harry's faces turned red as Hermione busted into laughs walking back through the flood to the shop. Ginny turned as well and was on Hermione's heels, she grabbed her arm and led her into the storage room.

"Ginny? Is everything okay?" Hermione asked slightly worried.

"Everything's BRILLIANT!" Ginny said with a toothy smile as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"You're KIDDING!?" Hermione's eyes widened and the two witches squealed with delight.

"Oi, these first years are trying to poison me with the love potions and you're in here giggling with my employee dear sister." Fred said in the opening of the door.

"Sorry Fweddie, I just needed to tell my best friend something!" Ginny said as she practically skipped out of the room and out of the shop.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked as he grabbed Hermione wrapping his muscular arms around her petite shoulders.

"She's pregnant Freddie." Hermione said kissing his cheek and walking back onto the store floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How was that?! A lot happened in that chapter, I hope it all came out the way I had it in my head! I'm hoping to have another two chapters before the beginning of July, at least another two if not more. I'll be going camping for Independence Day here in the States! Thanks again for the reviews and follows I appreciate everything! Lots of love!

XX


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

Well I'm just in a writing mood! I think I'm enjoying my own story! Ha! Thanks for all the new followers I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I had to throw good ol Norberta in there! I might be making some angry in the chapters to come, I apologize in advance. I will be sticking to the facts that JK told of the characters futures… Minus Fred's death and Ron and Hermione together. Well enjoy! Much love!

XX

 **Chapter 9: Bumps**

The news of Ginny's pregnancy spread like wildfire through the Weasley family. Molly was beside herself, another grandbaby. Every time Harry and Ginny came to dinner everyone, that was a parent at least, as trying to tell them what to do when the baby comes… Before the baby has even arrived! It had just been 4 weeks since they found out, she was only 10 weeks she was still figuring out what all was happening with her body let alone the small alien growing inside her.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, 13:55, Seamus was coming to relieve her from her shift in 5 minutes. Her and Fred had a wedding planning date, just the two of them. They were going to sit down and plan everything before setting foot in any shop.

"Can you help me 'Mione?" Fred came around the corner struggling with a bowtie, they were going into muggle London to a new café Hermione's parents mentioned before shopping.

Hermione smirked at Fred and pulled him to her with the string of the bowtie.

"Come here you, it's really simple I figured you'd charm it yourself!" Hermione snickered as she tied his bowtie.

"I think I just enjoy how close you are to me and that when you're finished I get to do this…" Fred reached down and caressed her cheek with his thumb and planted a feather soft kiss on her lips.

"Ah 'Mione I only just got here, can't you two wait til you're at least behind me?" Seamus said as he was straightening his name tag.

"Sorry Seamus, and thanks again for coming in, we really appreciate it." Hermione said smiling at him as she turned and headed up the stairs to the apartment.

As soon as Hermione was out of sight Fred turned to Seamus.

"Yeah thanks mate, we _really_ appreciate it." Fred said to him with a wink as he sprinted to follow Hermione taking two stairs at a time.

He reached their room in record time just to catch Hermione sliding her work robes onto the floor. Fred just leaned against the door frame watching in awe at the witch slowly taking off her clothes not knowing Fred was staring at her. Before he walked over to her he noticed something strange about how she was looking at herself. She walked over to the mirror and started rubbing her very flat stomach, she then tried to push her stomach out as far as she could. His face lite up.

 _She wants to have a baby! She'd be a brilliant mum! I want to have loads of kiddos with her!_ Fred thought to himself as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and his hands landed over hers on her stomach. Hermione's face blushed slightly before she smiled into Fred's eyes in his reflection in the mirror.

"I love you Fred Weasley but a little knock on the door would have been nice…" Hermione said as she stared at her fingers intertwining them with his. He spun around and grabbed her perfect round bum.

"I want children too 'Mione," He said as he grabbed her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "I want you to bear my children. I want them to have your crazy, wild, untamable hair. I want them to love books more than the air they breathe. I want them to worry about everything and everyone every minute of the day, and when they worry they wrinkle their eyebrows together and make small wrinkles between them." Fred tapped the small spot between Hermione's eyebrows as she furrowed them. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into his chest.

He was a little shocked when her little hands started to pull out his tucked shirt and she leaned back to undo the bowtie she had just tied earlier. Fred gave her a seductive smile and craned his neck to give her more access to unbutton his shirt and slip it off. By the time she had hung his shirt and bowtie on the chair next to them Fred had undone his pants and flung them around the room. Fred stood there and assumed the "Superman" pose grinning at Hermione. She laughed and jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grabbed under her thighs and hoisted her up higher as he began to his her.

They kissed passionately as Fred started to walk backwards to the wall. Hermione bucked her hips into him making Fred slam into the wall a little harder than expected.

"Yow woman! Are you trying to kill me?" Fred said shaking his head.

Hermione took this opportunity to bite Fred's bottom lip ferociously. Hermione looked into Fred's eye with such fiery passion. Fred then flipped around, kissing Hermione he slammed her into the wall making her let out a loud moan. He finally positioned himself at her entrance and on the second slam into the wall, he slammed into her. The moan that escaped Hermione's mouth could have woke the dead.

 _I don't think I'll ever get over how tight she is. Always so wet, so ready. Merlin!_ Fred thought with each slam he took into her.

"AH! Fred! You're. So. AH!" Hermione was losing it, she couldn't concentrate, everything was electrified. Fred was slamming into her relentlessly as he kissed and bit her neck and chest. Hermione dug her nails into his shoulders and she began to throb around him. She was so close, he was too.

"Let go 'Mione, take me with you…" Fred whispered in her ear with a husky breath. It wasn't long after that she cried out his name and her head fell against his shoulder. He found his release as he felt her walls collapsing in over him. He plunged as deep as he could in her spilling his seed into her. Fred stumbled back toward the bed and fell backward onto it. Hermione was now straddling him and she nuzzled into his neck leaving small little kisses over his chest.

"Merlin woman, you will kill me." Fred said tugged little tendrils of her hair.

"Freddie dear, I'm not trying to kill you. At least not yet. I do want a baby first!" Hermione said as she popped up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Fred laid there staring at her he shook his head and laughed at her comment. He was listening to the water run as he got up and changed back into his clothes. As he was fiddling with the bow tie he stopped suddenly.

"SHIT!" Fred shouted, he heard the water wasn't running anymore. Hermione rushed into the room with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her, water was dripping all over the floor.

"Are you okay?!" Hermione squeaked looking at Fred.

Fred looked embarrassed, "Yea, ugh I just can't figure out this bowtie…" Fred lied fiddling with the bowtie.

Hermione went back into the bathroom shaking her head.

 _I forgot to use the contraceptive spell! Shit… How could I be that stupid! I mean yeah we want kids but I was wanting a little time before!_ Fred thought.

Hermione stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror again, she tapped her wand against her stomach and small bump pooched out.

 _I wonder if he noticed anything…I'm so glad he wants a family, I can't wait to tell him!_ She thought rubbing the small bump. Yes Ginny was 10 weeks along, but Hermione was 6 weeks and her bump was already bigger than Ginny's.

"I can't wait for Daddy to know about you, maybe even you two!" Hermione whispered. Then jumped as Fred knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ready to go love?" Fred asked through the door.

"Just about!" Hermione said as she quickly tapped her stomach again and slipped her dress over her head. She opened the door and Fred was pacing on the other side.

"Okie dokie let's go!" She said smiling at him and taking his arm. They both spun on the spot and apparated to a wizard friendly spot in Muggle London. They made their way to the café.

After they finished their food Fred looked like he was being interrogate under a hot light.

"Fred honey, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked grabbing his hand, he honestly looked sick.

"'Mione, I'm sorry…" Fred started, "I forgot…"

"Forgot what?" Hermione asked, intertwining her fingers with his, the color was diminishing from his face.

"I forgot to use the spell before we… Ya know…" Fred said looking at their fingers, he stroked her thumb with his.

Hermione started to laugh, first it was very soft but it gradually became a hearty loud laugh.

"That's what you're fretting over?!" Hermione asked whiping tears from her eyes.

A very confused Fred stared at Hermione as she stood grabbing his hand, throwing down some muggle money to cover the bill she walked him out of the café and around the corner where no one was looking. She reached into her purse, grabbed her wand and tapped her stomach. The bump pressed through the fabric of her dress. She put her wand away and looked sheepishly up to a very shocked Fred.

Fred just stood there mouth gaped open staring at the bump.

"How… How long?" Fred asked with tears in his eyes.

"About 6 weeks…" Hermione said taking his hand and placing it on the bump.

"You're bigger than Ginny!" Fred shouted as a smile spread across his lips.

"I know." Hermione said smiling.

"Well that does it." Fred said firmly, grabbing her hand, they turned and headed down the street.

"Fred slow down! Where are you taking me!?" Hermione squealed with delight.

"We're getting married!" Fred said beamed down at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay! What do you think so far! Do you think she's having twins? How do you think the family will take it?! You know how Molly loves planning weddings! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks again!

XX


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

Sorry for being so long! I've been so busy with the new position and trying to hire someone to take over my old job! No luck yet but fingers crossed we have 3 interviews on Thursday! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Might be a bit longer than the other chapters, I've got a lot on my mind! I might also be starting up another story about Fred and Hermione, it'll be different from this one a little more outside the lines of JK's storyline! Hope you enjoy!

Lots of love!

XX

 **Chapter 10: Fireworks**

"Fred Weasley would you slow down?!" Hermione stopped and was out of breathe hunched over grabbing her side.

"Sorry love! I just.. I… We need to get married before that!" He pointed at her stomach. "Pops out!"

Hermione gave him a stern look but it softened as she saw how much love and fear was in his eyes. She made her way to Fred, placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled his face toward hers.

"Now you listen to me, this baby has a little time before IT will make its presence known! I know it's not exactly how you wanted to start this marriage…" Hermione let go of his face and started fiddling with the buttons of her jacket.

"Now you listen here 'Mione," He said grabbing her face now. "I love you. I will always love you. I want us to have a family, sure it's a little sooner than I imagined but Merlin woman nothing will stop me from marrying you. Now come on I'd like to marry you… TODAY!" Fred said taking her hands and leading her towards the apparition point.

Molly was in the kitchen making lunch for Ginny, Ang and a very pregnant Fleur. All the kids were running around and driving Bill mad. Molly turned to put the food on the table when a loud pop sounded behind her. Fred and Hermione entered the kitchen, all of the children jumped off of Bill and ran to their obviously favorite Aunt and Uncle.

"Roxy?! My stars you are ginormous! What are you feeding her Ang?!" Hermione plopped the kid on her hip and started tickling and kissing her which caused the child to go into a fit of giggles. Fred just stood there in absolute love watching Hermione, he kept picturing that to be their curly headed kid.

"Freddie is everything okay? I thought you two were going to be shopping for wedding things today?" Molly came rushing over to her son looking very worried.

"Oh yeah mom we kind of… Um need to…. About that…." Fred was stammering and turning red slowly losing air supply. _She's going to kill me knowing I've knocked up Hermione before we're even married!_

"Oh out with it already you blubbering idiot!" Ginny said crossing the room to grab Fred II from climbing on the cabinets. Everyone was gawking at Ginny from her outburst at Fred.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said putting Roxy down to take Fred's hand. "So we need to move up wedding a bit…" Hermione said smiling up at Fred. He placed his hand on her bump protectively.

"Like today Mum." Fred said finally looking into his mother's eyes, which were by the way completely filled with tears.

"Oh my dears!" Molly squealed and ran to the couple, gathering them up into a very tight bear like hug, rocking them back and forth sobbing with joy.

"I think she's happy Freddie…" Hermione said in a high pitched voice from being squeezed so tight.

"Mum you're squishing us! And the baby!" Fred said trying to rangle his mother off of them.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm just so! AH!" Molly said rushing back into the kitchen, Fred and Hermione just stared at each other a little frightened.

Molly came back into the living room with a large black leather book. She was frantically flipping through the pages getting more and more frustrated.

"Ah! Here! Ginny did you get that dress I asked for?" Molly asked her youngest with a beaming smile.

Hermione snapped her head towards the red headed witch with tiny daggers in her eyes.

"Yeah I did, it's upstairs… It might need some alterations…" Ginny said slinking slowly away from Hermione's gaze to head upstairs to get the dress.

"What dress Molly? What are you looking for?!" Hermione said slightly exasperated.

"Oh dear I'm sorry! When we went dress shopping a while ago that pretty little dress you cried over that you couldn't afford well…" Molly was cut off by Ginny bounding down the stairs with a large black bag.

"I got Harry to buy it!" Ginny said shoving the bag into Hermione's arms.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Hermione and Fred said staring at the bag and back at the glowing red headed witch in front of her.

"Harry was more than willing to get it for you 'Mione, you've always been there for him. Thick and thin he's always been able to depend on you, he wanted to pay you back in some way. He said it's nowhere near what you deserve, but it's a start. You look gorgeous in it." Ginny said pulling Hermione into a hug.

"I uh…. I don't know what to say…" Hermione said looking up at Fred who pulled her into his side. He nuzzled her neck which caused goosebumps down her spine.

"Oy, brother, can't you wait until after the minister says 'You may now kiss the bride.'? We don't need a preview!" Bill said shielding his two strawberry blonde girls.

"Ooof! Bill! I zink zah babeeey… AGHHHH!" Fleur screamed as they all noticed a puddle below her.

"Daddy, is mommy okay?" Victorie looked at her father with such worry.

"He's here! Mum send word to St. Mungos, you're getting your first grandson!" Bill said swooping his wife into his arms and running towards the floo. "Fred, bring the girls round later, we'll meet you lot there!" Bill said stepping through the green flames.

"Well love, I think the wedding is on hold for today at least!" Hermione said kissing Fred on the cheek and heading up the stairs to put the dress back into Ginny's old room. When she came back down Fred had gathered Teddy, Victorie, Dominique, Fred II, and Roxy all huddled up by the floo bundled in their jackets ready to go. Fred had Roxy in his arms who was slowly falling asleep as Fred gently rocked her back and forth. This was a sight to behold, Hermione shed a little tear then wiped it away quickly. _Damn hormones, this kid is already getting to me!_ She thought as she gathered her coat and picked up Dom, grabbed Victorie's hand and stepped through the flames into St. Mungos. Fred was along behind her with Roxy little Freddie and Teddy.

"Mr. Weasley? We have a waiting room ready for you and your family." A healer showed the bunch into a big room across the hall from Fleur's delivery room, the room was filled with comfy couches and toys for the kids. The children scattered like marbles being dropped on the floor. Fred put down a squirmy Roxy and Hermione let down Dom. Fred and Hermione sat down on a couch and watched as all the kids started playing.

"Ang said she and George are a little worried…" Fred started. "By three months Freddie there was making his stuffed animals fly or explode or something… Roxy's 4 months and they haven't seen anything…" Fred said, eyes glossed over looking at Roxanne.

"Freddie, she's 4 months… my mum and dad said I started doing weird stuff about a year old! She's just a late bloomer, don't get too upset about it. And even if she didn't have any, ya know, magic. What of it!? She's perfect." Hermione said reassuring him and nuzzling into his neck to watch the kids play.

Just then the door swung open and the rest of the Weasley clan clambered into the room shouting excitedly about the new arrival.

"Any news yet?" Molly and Arthur said together to Fred and Hermione.

"Nothing yet, we've just been keeping the kids company." Hermione said with a yawn.

"Hey why don't you get a little shut eye, if this one is like the last one she had, it'll be 8 in the morning before the little bugger is out!" Fred said with a laugh.

Hermione readjusted to where she was snuggled into Fred's lap and her legs where on the couch. Soon George and Ang came through, George slid under Hermione's legs and began rubbing her feet as Fred told him what all was going on.

Three hours had gone by and nothing yet, Charlie went into the delivery room only to be screamed at in French by Fleur to 'get out'.

"Kid huh? Well with her brains and your wit this kid will rule Hogwarts." George said with a smile staring at his own kids.

"You and Ang thinking of having any more?" Fred asked a little quieter so he didn't wake Hermione.

"I don't know, you know me Gred, I want a whole lot of them, a whole Quidditch team! But after Roxy…" George said, and then his face split into an enormous grin.

"DO IT AGAIN ROXY!" George flew toward the little babe on the floor.

"Huh? Whaaa?" Hermione woke hastily as Fred tried to lift her off him and follow his twin.

Just then the little babe on the floor sent the small elephant toy whizzing into the air and it enlarged, doubled in size. She then proceeded to squeeze and hug the huge elephant.

"Freddie! She's a witch! Did you see it! Ang! Roxy's a witch!" George lifted the small girl into his arms and ran toward Ang.

Another 6 hours later and Bill came busting into the room, waking everyone up, holding his new baby boy.

"Everyone meet Louis Arthur Weasley!" Bill said holding his new son.

"So does this mean we can get married now?!" Fred said smiling at the small infant and holding Hermione to him. Hermione gave him a small nudge in the ribs but she couldn't help but smile. She was ready to marry him too.

Friday came quicker than anyone anticipated. Fleur had been released from St. Mungos Thursday morning and was staying at the Burrow so Molly could help with the new addition. This also benefited Hermione and Fred, since Fleur was there she was all gung-ho about getting everything done for the wedding.

Fred stood there at the end of the make-shift aisle surrounded by silk ribbons and flowers just in front of the lake where he and Hermione had their drunken conversation just months ago. _I can't believe I'm marrying her, and she's having my kid! Merlin how did I manage this?_ Fred thought, and as if George was reading his mind, which to be fair he probably was, he looked to his twin and nudge his elbow and nodded in the direction of which Hermione would be coming.

Just then a sweet melody started to play and He saw her. She was being escorted by Harry and Ron together and she looked unbelievable. Fred stood there, mouth ajar as he watch the most beautiful thing walk slowly towards him. _Well fuck me. She IS going to be the death of me!_ He thought as she stopped in front of him. He stood there gaping at her, eyes slightly tear filled.

"Uh, Fred... I'm trying to hand her off to you…" Harry said waking Fred from his trance. The crowd laughed at this.

"Right! Sorry Harry! Thanks! And Ron… Thanks!" Fred said giving them both a quick hug, then turning to look at Hermione who was laughing along with the crowd.

"Something distracting you Freddie?" Hermione smirked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Just the most beautiful witch I've ever laid eyes on!" Fred said with a wink and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, the crowd 'oooed' and 'ahhhhed' at that.

"Shall we?" Kingsley said to the couple.

"MOST DEFINITELY!" Fred exclaimed tugging Hermione closer to him.

Kingsley did a wonderful ceremony full of personal stories of both Hermione and Fred, heroic events and some humorous ones. By the end Fred was getting antsy to kiss his bride.

"Mr. Weasely, any particular reason why you're bouncing?" Kingsley said as he finished.

"I'm waiting for you to say, 'You may kiss the bride!'" Fred said enthusiastically and the crowd lost it. Even Hermione snorted at his retort.

"Well by all means, you may kiss your bride!" Kingsley said in a fit of laughter.

But Hermione stopped laughing as she saw how amazing Fred looked. It was as if time slowed down, she looked into his chocolate eyes and melted. He cupped the back of her head with one hand and the other behind her back. The kiss was so deep and passionate. It was as if Fred and Hermione poured every ounce of love they had for each other into it. And it showed, their family was on their feet whistling and shouting for joy. But the couple heard nothing, they saw no one. Only each other and the fireworks that were between them. It felt like hours had passed before they broke apart and they help their hands clasped together up into the air in triumph!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oofda! That was a chapter! So much happened! I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be hopefully just as good! We might be getting into something rather intense, I'm not sure if it will be the next chapter or the one after. We'll see! I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to review! Thanks again!

XX


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

nina98155 thanks for that! I completely forgot that! Yeah second grandson! HA! Sorry!

I hope the last chapter was good for you guys! I know I enjoyed writing it! Here's to another chapter! Please let me know what you think! I appreciate you guys and ya'll's opinions! Thanks again!

XX

 **Chapter 11: Pygmy Puffs**

The wedding reception was a whirlwind and a blast, literally! George had fireworks rigged to go off every time the newlyweds kissed… Which was a lot! The guests got used to all the bangs and booms by the 15th smooch! Everyone danced the entire night, even Fleur enjoyed herself, she managed to keep a silent bubble charm around Louis so he's sleep through the whole thing!

As the night came to an end the couple said their goodbyes and left for their honeymoon. The location of the honeymoon was kept a secret from Hermione, she wasn't too happy about this. She wasn't too fond of being out of the loop but Fred was enjoying knowing something the brightest witch of her age didn't!

"Close your eyes love…" Fred whispered into his bride's ears and he crossed behind her tracing his fingers along her exposed shoulders.

Her dress was amazing. Capped sleeved that came under her shoulders, tight taffeta across her chest and a small satin ribbon started the frills of silk and lace billowed out from the chest. The dress originally hugged her curves all the way down to her hips, but Ginny and Molly helped alter it to compensate for the bump that was pushing through the fabric. Hermione didn't wear any shoes, the women of the family were all fighting over which shoes she should wear. Hermione simply said 'no' and walked out of the bedroom barefoot.

"So beautiful…" Fred whispered again into Hermione's other ear. Her eyes were closed and she could feel him press up behind her sending goose pimples all over her body. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"I can't wait to get you out of that dress…" Fred said again, but before Hermione had the chance to react he apparated them both to their destination. Hermione's senses were on over drive. A small breeze blew under her and she could hear small waves crashing against the shore. She smelled salt water and fruit.

"Open your eyes love." Fred said wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his large hands on her very pronounced baby bump.

Hermione opened her eyes to see the sun just setting over the horizon. The sky was painted with warm reds, oranges and purples. It was magnificent, they both just stood there in each other's embrace watching the sun set.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, what shall we do first?" Fred asked spinning Hermione around and placing a sweet little kiss on her lips.

"The first thing to do on my list, Mr. Weasley, is you!" Hermione said smacking his ass and running into the hut on the beach.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione said as she entered the hut. _I love being a witch._ The hut was enchanted to be bigger on the inside. Large vaulted ceilings, light blue curtains over the large windows letting in the sunset's magically colors into the room. The kitchen was just off the main room and it was all white with marble counter tops the color of sand. The hut was incredible, but the most incredible room was the bedroom. Only one bedroom so it wasn't hard to find. The bed was huge! Four poster bed with a canopy, lined with fluffy pillows in front of the headboard. Hermione's mind was racing as she was taking it all in, she hardly noticed the red head slinking in and taking off his clothes.

"Oh Mrs. Weasleyyyyy" Fred said as he sauntered over to his bride absolutely naked.

 _Oh Merlin…_ Hermione thought as she quickly struggled to get the dress off. Fred just laughed grabbed his wand and waved her dress away. He stood there drinking her in, her stomach had grown even more in the week that he found out about the baby. Knowing that he did that to her, that was his child growing inside her… That turned him on even more, and it showed.

"Oh Fred…" Hermione's eyes widen as she saw him grow before her.

Fred took that as a sign, he picked up his bride and laid her down gently on the bed. Her hair splayed all around her head like a crown.

"Perfect…" Fred whispered as he began kissing her passionately. It wasn't long before their hands were wandering all over each other's body. Fred slowly made his way down her body, kissing and suckling along the way. He made it to his destination and waited before her hot center. He glanced up at her, barely seeing her eyes over her stomach. Her eyes were wide and filled with fire, he grinned as he began to envelop her sweet juices.

"OH FRED!" Hermione cried out in pleasure.

The night went on to be exactly how they dreamt it to be. Full of love, passion, and pure pleasure.

The entire week was perfect. The couple enjoyed soaking up the sun on the beaches of Hawaii and even took some hikes to see inactive volcanoes. They were not ready to leave, but Fred didn't want to leave George running the shop by himself any longer, even Hermione was missing the smell of explosions and the commotion of the customers.

The moment the couple entered the flat they heard the shouting going on downstairs in the shop. Fred looked to Hermione with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh go on already, save your brother!" Hermione laughed as Fred sprinted past her and flew down the steps to the shop. Hermione ended up unpacking everything and started to tidy up the flat as the twins came up the stairs covered in soot, coughing and laughing.

"What on earth?!" Hermione squeaked staring at the twin redheads, well kind of redheads mostly black from the soot.

"Well I figured out what the boom was!" Fred said grinning to his twin. "Forge here was showing a first year the Pygmy Puffs when the little boy sneezed and that caused a ruckus with the puffs…"

"They all started hooting and hollering, some puffs slipped through the cage and bounced all over the shop…" George said.

"Well those puff set off the decoys…" Fred added.

"The decoys were a little too close to the darkness powder…." George snorted.

"Which happened to be next to the whiz-bangs!" Fred finished with a squeak. The twins were crying now, barely able to stand they were laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay I get it, boom, boom and more BOOM." Hermione said continuing to clean the flat.

The twins cleaned up and then went back down to the shop to continue to clean. It was close to 19:00 when the boys came back up. Hermione had dinner ready and plated out along the breakfast bar. Fresh pan seared fish with green beans and rice.

"Fred you lucky bastard!" George said breathing in the intoxicating smell of fish.

"George I flooed Ang, she should be here soon. Molly has the kids tonight, you're welcome." Hermione said winking at him as she sat at the bar.

"Thanks wife." Fred said kissing the side of her face, grazing her ear with his lips.

"You're more than welcome, _husband_." Hermione practically groaned the word husband.

"GAG! Can't you two wait until after I'm done eating! By the way 'Mione this is AMAZING, way better than mum's…" George said stuffing his face again.

"Oh I'll be sure to tell her that!" Angelina said as she crossed through the flames into the flat. She plopped down next to George gave him and quick kiss and dug into her meal.

The group ate in utter silence, the food was too good to talk. As they finished the twins insisted they would clean up that the women should have a seat in the living room. The girls did as they were told and Hermione told Angelina about their honeymoon. Ang filled her in with stories of Fred II and Roxy, she was so happy that Roxy was a witch and she was causing more chaos than little Fred!

"And then the paint bubble popped! Covering her, Freddie, Snickers and the entire room in neon orange paint!" Ang was slightly out of breath, Hermione couldn't help it as soon as the witches looked at each other they busted into belly laughs.

"Oy! It's not funny! Not all the paint could come out with magic! We had to bathe the kids three times!" George said sliding next to his wife, Fred did the same. He picked Hermione up and place her on his lap and wrapping himself all around her petite body.

"Well honey, why don't we head _home_ and let them two have some _alone time._ " Angelina said to George putting emphasis on words, letting him know they would be alone tonight too.

"Whelp Gred, night twin, twin-wife!" George said grabbing Ang's hand and rushing through the floo.

"It's about damn time!" Fred said lifting his wife as he eagerly began kissing and ripping her clothes off.

"Fred!" Hermione squealed as they were crashing into things on the way to the bedroom.

It had been two weeks since they were back from the honeymoon and Hermione had her first official baby appointment.

"There's nothing to be so nervous about Fred! The more you pace the more anxious I get and the baby doesn't need me stressing out! So WOULD YOU SIT DAMNIT?!" Hermione said forcefully.

"Sorry love I'm just so nervous!" Fred said sitting next to her on the hospital bed as he grabbed her hands.

"I know Freddie, but everything will be just fine!" Hermione assured him.

"Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Weasley?" A healer entered the room.

"Yes please come in!" Hermione said.

"My name is Maggie. Are you two ready to see your bundle of joy?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes please!" Fred said jumping up and standing next to his wife bouncing slightly.

The healer adjusted her wand and tapped Hermione's stomach, a small screen popped up above them. Then they heard it; a loud, fast thumping.

"Oh my!" Maggie said.

"Oh…my? What's wrong?" Fred asked squeezing Hermione's hand a little harder.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! Nothing's wrong! Can you see them?" Maggie said point to the picture in the air. Two small circles with little black blobs inside that were wiggling a little.

"TWINS?!" Hermione and Fred said together grinning from ear to ear, eyes going from the picture to each other.

"Oh 'Mione! Two babies!" Fred said kissing her stomach. "Oh daddy loves you two so so so much!"

 _I can't believe this… Twins? Can I handle this?_ Hermione thought to herself as she looked to Fred he found her eyes and as if he read her mind he cupped her chin.

"You listen here, if anyone knows how to deal with twins it's me! And you missy! You've been to hell and back for two annoying gits! I know we've got this in the bag!" Fred said with such confidence, Hermione couldn't help but feel better after he said it.

"Would you two like a couple of photos of the babies?" Healer Maggie asked.

"Yes please! Can we have three copies?" Hermione asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh man! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks again for the follows and reviews! Still can't believe I forgot about Fred II! Thanks again nina98155! Hope you all are enjoying the story! Lot of love!

XX


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

Thank you so much to my new followers! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! Please feel free to review! Much love!

XX

 **Chapter 12: 14 Weeks**

Hermione was getting things all wrapped up when Fred's muggle cellphone started to ring. He thought these contraptions were brilliant! Why the wizarding world didn't get them sooner he wasn't sure!

"Uh, 'Mione? I'll be right back…" Fred said as he kissed her head and walked outside into the main hallway. She smiled up at him and continued to talk with the healer witch.

"Hello?" Fred asked. "Uh… Yeah this is Fred Weasley….Ttt…Today? Uh yeah that sounds good. Okay thank you! Yes see you there!" Fred hung up just at Hermione came out of the door, loaded with books and pamphlets.

 _Figures she'd come out with the whole bloody library!_ Fred thought as he smiled at the witch struggling to juggle the large tomes and many blue and pink leaflets with babies on them.

"R..ready to go Freddie?" Hermione stuttered as she dropped some papers and a couple books.

Fred gathered up the bits she dropped and put them into a bag he transfigured out of one of the leaflets about baby sign language.

"Fred! I was really wanting to read that one!" Hermione whined as she stomped her foot at him.

He laughed at her some more and grabbed another from the shelf behind her head.

"There happy love?" Fred snorted as he grabbed Hermione's hand and headed toward the floo.

"August can't come any sooner!" Fred said squeezing Hermione's hand as they walked through the green flames back into their flat. Hermione smiled up at him, but as she looked around her smile fell.

"You alright love?" Fred asked tucking a tendril behind her ear giving her a small kiss on the nape of her neck.

"We're having twins Freddie…" Hermione whispered spinning to look into his eyes.

"Yes sweetie, we are!" Fred said in a loud whisper back to her.

"You…Me….Thing 1 & Thing 2…. In this flat…" Hermione said slowly.

 _Good, she wants to move! Good thing that realtor called today!_ Fred thought with a stupid grin across his face.

"Fred? I'm upset about this and you've got a stupid grin on your face…" Hermione said almost with tears in her eyes.

"Oh love! No! HA! What time is is?" Fred asked looking around to find the clock.

"11:00… What?" Hermione asked Fred curious why her husband was running around the flat trying to find something.

"We've got to go! Where's my thicker cloak?" Fred asked throwing pillows and blankets all over the room looking for it.

"Achem…" Hermione cleared her throat and held the cloak in her hands out to him.

"Oh.. Thanks love!" Fred bounced up kissed her cheek. He grabbed her hands and before she could protest they spun and apparated on the spot to a nice little country lane lined with trees.

"Mr. Weasley?" A voice behind them asked as a very tall dark man with bright blue eyes and a welcoming smile approached them with open hands.

"Yes, Mr. Wells? This is my lovely bride Hermione. Hermione, this is Mr. Wells he's going to be showing us something very special today…" Fred said shaking the man's hand very hard.

They walked down the lane and the dirt turned into gravel, the gravel turned into pavement. At the end of the pavement was a beautiful stone house, two stories with a dark brown wooden wrap around porch. The ground sloped downhill which allowed the house to have a walkout basement in the back. The front of the house was full of flowers, bushes and trees. Although it was December the yard seemed to have a greenhouse like charm on them.

"Oh Fred!" Hermione gasped, she looked at him with teary eyes, pleading him to run into the house.

"Go on, and check out the last room on the right…" Fred said caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

Hermione dashed away from the men and raced into the house. It was gorgeous, like a mountain cabin. The outer walls were stone and there were exposed wooden beams all across the ceiling and the walls separating the rooms. Hermione grazed her fingers along the walls as she followed the hallway to the last room on the right.

 _A private lilbrary?!_ Hermione was in utter shock. She was looking at 6 meter high walls with shelves lined with books upon books. But as she got a little closer she noticed something…

"Pride and Prejudice… Jane Erye? Shakespeare's Sonnets… The Great Gatsby?! These… these!" Hermione said as she spun around to see Fred just in the doorway.

"These are your books…" Fred said trying to gage her reaction… Her face was a little confusing.

 _Say something… Say something! Please don't be mad…_ Fred thought as he walked over to her, grabbing her hips and slowly pulling her into him.

"Are you mad at me love?" Fred asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"I..um… No… I'm not mad I'm just, well it's a lot to process!" Hermione said as he head fell onto Fred's shoulder.

"Is..is it ours?" Hermione asked as she looked up towards her husband's face.

"If you'd like it to be, all you have to do is say so." Fred said giving her a peck on her nose.

Hermione pondered for a minute just as Mr. Wells came through the door, he gave her a smile.

"Well Mrs. Weasley? What will it be?" Mr. Wells asked.

Hermione turned to Fred who looked so full of love and curiosity.

 _He found this place just for us… He put so much thought into it…_ Hermione thought as she absentmindedly traced circles around her protruding belly.

"Yes." Hermione said and she shook Mr. Wells' hand.

Just ask they were heading up the lane a large stag patronus appeared giving a message in Harry's voice.

"Ginny's had an accident! We're heading to St. Mungos now, please come when you can…"

Harry's voice sounded terrified and miserable at the same time. Fred shook Mr. Wells' hand and told him they would be in touch to complete the paperwork soon. He understood and told them to hurry, he wished everyone well.

"Fred…. I didn't like how he sounded…" Hermione said trying to put her cloak back on.

"I know… Let's hurry, you okay to apparate?" Fred asked giving her his arm. She took it and they spun into St. Mungos emergency waiting room. Mr. Weasley came running toward them blood shot eyes as if he had been crying.

"What's happened Dad? Is Ginny okay?!" Fred was holding back his tears watching his father trying to speak to them out of breath.

"She's fine, well sort of… Physically she's okay… Oh Fred…" Mr. Weasley started as George and Angelina showed up. They all agreed to learn about what was going on once the whole family had gotten there.

"Okay…" Mrs. Weasley gathered everyone around just after Ron was able to come.

"How's Ginny?"

"What's going on?"

"Is everything okay?"

All the children were berating their parents about the youngest.

"Dears… She's…. They've… Oh Arthur I can't say it!" Molly cried into her husband's chest. He hugged her and cooed her softly.

"They've lost the baby…" Mr. Weasley said with such sad eyes as his wife was shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

The room was full of gasps and cries, thank full there weren't any children there, Angelina's parents had Fred II and Roxanne. While Fluer's parents had their three.

Just then Harry came into the room, looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"Hermione… Ginny's asking for you… No Fred… Just Ginny. Please just don't fight this…" Harry asked almost breaking into tears again.

Hermione looked to Fred and he nodded giving her a kiss, then lowering his head to kiss her stomach.

 _Why do I feel so guilty? We have two healthy babies… And now my baby sister… She's lost hers…_

Harry took Hermione into the hospital room with Ginny laying on the bed looking fairly disheveled. There weren't any healers in the room so the group had perfect privacy.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked sweetly as she crossed the room, she moved the small witch's hair behind her ear.

"Oh 'Mione!" Ginny wailed as she pulled Hermione onto the bed with her. Hermione didn't have to ask what happened. Ginny went straight into the story.

Ginny is the Senior Qudditch Correspondent and she took that position so she wouldn't have to worry about the stress of the game, so her and Harry could start a family. When Ginny arrived for work today the Holyhead Harpies' head coach wasn't there today and there were some new recruits that needed to be shown some of their plays. Ginny opted to show some of the recruits the plays, nothing too serious just flying maneuvers. Well the wind was blowing a little harder than she anticipated and when she was landing she crashed into the pressbox that was on the ground. The force of the impact caused her to go into premature labor and the baby didn't survive, even with all the spells the healers could think of. Their little girl just wasn't old enough, 14 weeks old.

"Rosaline Molly… That's her name…" Harry said softly.

"Oh Harry, Ginny I'm so so sorry!" Hermione was crying and the girls just laid there hugging each other. Harry stood and crossed over to join the two. They laid there hugging and crying for a few minutes before Ginny said to let the family in, she was ready.

It wasn't long before the room was filled with redheads, Fred never left Hermione's side. He was possessively touching her stomach and rubbing her belly.

"They're fine love, don't worry so much. Are you ready to go home?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Which one love?" Fred asked hopeful.

"The flat tonight… After all this today I just want something familiar." Hermione said standing to give her goodbyes to the family.

"Congratulations…" George whispered to Fred and Hermione as they hugged.

"Thank you…." They whispered back. "We'll invite everyone over soon." Fred finished as he gave Ang a quick peck on her head.

The couple walked back into the flat sluggishly. Fred sent a tiding spell around the house for everything to go back to how it was as Hermione got ready for bed. It didn't take Fred long, he just stripped down to his boxers and hopped into bed. Hermione couldn't help but smile seeing the red head playing hide-and-seek with her with their bed covers. She kept imagining three little redheads doing the same thing in the near future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you don't want to kill me… I had to! I didn't want to but their first kid is James… So I had to throw some bad things in there… There might be more… But don't worry I will say the twins are safe :D

Thanks for all the love and follows! I hope you're enjoying the story!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

Thanks so much for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts on my story! I hope you're enjoying it! Lots of love!

XX

 **Chapter 13: Flying Irons**

The next two weeks went by rather fast, Hermione and Fred moved into the house fully and were just getting used to living in the bigger house.

"Freddie! Freddddd!" Hermione sang/yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She was out all morning grocery shopping, the family was coming over tonight and she needed to gather supplies to feed the army of Weasley's.

Just as Hermione turned to head toward the kitchen a loud 'pop' scared her as Fred apparated in front of her.

"Are you okay?! What's with all the shouting?" Fred said wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was half soapy.

"Oh sorry Fred! I didn't know you were in the…um…shower…." Hermione growled dropping the grocery items on the counter before taking in the sight before her. A dripping wet, tall, muscular red head, wearing nothing but a towel…

"That's okay love, need anything?" Fred asked feigning innocence wriggling his eyebrows.

"You." Hermione snapped back as she vanished her clothes with a flick of her wrist.

Fred dropped the towel before engulfing his wife in his arms. He lifted her legs around his waist and hoisted her up onto the counter.

Fred began to nuzzle and kiss her neck while his hands wandered all over her body. Hermione was enjoying the feeling of her husband's wet slick body, playing with the water droplets across his back she dug her nails in as Fred's mouth enveloped one of her nipples. Fred kneaded her breasts as he kissed both of them making sure both were attended to. Taking his time to pleasure his wife. Hermione writhed against him, moaning and digging her short nails into his shoulders more. She was pleased with herself as she felt Fred's erection grow under her.

"Take me." Hermione breathed into Fred's ear making his hair on his neck stand.

Fred took a step back to look at Hermione. She was so beautiful, tossed hair, swollen lips, flushed skin, plump baby bump.

"Merlin… How did I land you?" Fred asked grazing her inner thighs and stopping just before the heat of her center.

"You showed me kindness when I needed it most." Hermione breathed heavily. "And you didn't take advantage of a drunken witch at a wedding." Hermione giggled. The giggle turned into a moan as Fred pressed his palm against her center. He rolled his hand against her and kissed up her thigh. When he reached the apex of her thighs he removed his hand, quickly replacing it with his tongue.

Gently and slowly he caressed her soft opening with his tongue causing her to groan in pleasure. A small squeak escaped her mouth with he inserted a finger and applied pressure upward continuing to lick and suckle her bundle of nerves. When he could feel her walls beginning to tremble he detached himself and slammed into her.

"AGH!" Hermione cried as Fred relentlessly slammed into her over and over again sending waves of pleasure through both of their bodies.

"You. Are. My. Everything." Fred said with each pump into her. Hermione's fingers found Fred's hair, she combed through it and pulled it slightly with each slam.

They both enjoyed this. They made love most times but other times they just needed a good fuck. And boy was Fred good at that. With Hermione's rushing hormones there were times she wanted hours of love making then there were times were she just wanted 15 minutes of hard pounding to satisfy pregnancy hormones. It didn't take long for Hermione to find her release screaming out Fred's name as he continued to slam into her over and over again. A couple of pumps later and Fred came collapsing into her on the counter.

"I think I'll keep you pregnant for the rest of your life…" Fred said smiling into Hermione's neck.

"Let's see how these two favor before we start planning for more so soon." Hermione said kissing Fred's lips and biting his bottom lip.

"You think you only want these two kids?" Fred asked slowly as he drew circles around her stomach.

"No love I… I want loads of kids with you, I just want us to make sure we get these two out okay and we've got the hang of them before we start for more, ya know?" Hermione said reassuring him, bringing his fingers to her lips and kissing each finger slowly. As she kissed each finger she stared longingly, lustfully into his eyes. On the last finger she lingered a little longer, flicking her tongue across the pad of his thumb.

With that motion alone Fred was standing at attention which made Hermione's eyes widen with joy. As Fred picked up his wife and marched out of the kitchen into the living room plopping her onto the ottoman. Hermione landed with a fit of giggles as Fred squirmed all over her kissing and tickling her.

Just then the floo turned to green flames and George walked in.

"Oi, Fred you got any… WOAH! 'MIONE!" George's eyes were wide watching his twin tangled in Hermione as her limbs were arranged in all different directions.

"GEORGE!?" Hermione squealed trying to hide herself with pillows and blankets.

"Oi, you couldn't have just floo called? You had to walk on in ey? Thanks for the heads up!" Fred said standing and helping his wife transfigure blankets into clothes for her to wear.

"Hermione… I never knew you were so… Flexible…" George said winking at her. "Fred now I know why you're so knackered all the time!" George said crossing the room to grab an apple off the bar.

"Will you get dressed?! Your family will be here soon!" Hermione squealed at Fred as he lazily picked up the living room stark naked.

The dinner was delicious, Hermione truly out did herself. Her famous pan seared fish, this time it was halibut with fresh greens from their garden, stuffing with hot gravy and pies for dessert. Fred couldn't decide which he wanted so he made apple, cherry and pumpkin. Hermione was pretty thankful, she ate a slice of each!

"'Ermyoneyy ze houz is so beauuteaful! 'Ow will you keep it zo zpotless when ze two muchkins arrive?" Fleur asked curiously.

Fred snickered at Hermione who let out a rather annoyed breath. _Cool it love, you know she means well!_ Fred thought, and as if she read his mind she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze smiling to him before answering Fleur.

"Well I have a 'no dust' charm on the shelved items, all my books, dishes and pictures on the walls and on any shelf. Vacuuming doesn't take very long and we hardly go upstairs now. The twin's room will be down here for the first year, so we have quick access to them in case anything were to go wrong." Hermione felt a twinge of guilt when she said that, she looked quickly over to Ginny who was smiling so brightly at her. Hermione couldn't imagine what her and Harry were going through. All the planning they had done for the baby, all the things that were bought. Were they keeping it all? Were they going to return it?

After the dessert was passed out the family broke off and played different games or they were just enjoying each other's company talking and catching up. This was the first time they had all been together since Ginny's accident.

"How is everything Gin?" Hermione asked as she slid next to her best friend on a sofa.

"Everything's going great! The healers just gave us the all clear sign, if we want to start trying again we can!" Ginny said smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't you think that's a bit too soon?" Hermione said fearfully.

"Well for muggles yes, generally it would be months before we could do anything. But after a few spells and potions I'm good as new!" Ginny said beaming with joy. But the look Hermione was giving her, Hermione didn't buy it, she was so concerned for Ginny's wellbeing.

"It wasn't a miscarriage 'Mione, the impact of the crash busted the placenta and caused premature labor. It was a freak accident. The healers said had it happened two weeks later, she might have survived. But that's not how the cards fell. We got to spend 15 minutes with our gem. She was perfect, frightfully small but perfect. You could see the shape of Harry's eyes…" Ginny said taking Hermione's hand rubbing it.

"Please be happy for us Hermione, yes we lost our first born, but the next one we have we'll definitely be ready for! I'll know that I won't be climbing onto any brooms or doing any heroic deeds. It's a learning experience. I'm just thankful you and Fred are doing so well! This house is incredible!" Ginny said squealing the last part.

"Fred really outdid himself finding you both this place. It's pretty perfect, a great house to raise a litter of curly redheaded pranksters!" George said sneaking up behind the two girls.

"Well as long as they don't inherit any of the Weasley stubbornness like Ron and Percy we'll be just fine!" Hermione said crossing her arms with a pout.

"Weasley stubbornness?" Harry snorted, ""Mione you're more stubborn than the 7 Weasley kids combined!" He was barely able to duck out of the way of the large pillow that came barreling towards him.

"Oi you watch it Potter, you better be luck it was a pillow that was next to her this time." Fred said as he raised his shirt to show an odd large diamond shaped bruise on his back. "I made a smart remark while she was ironing the other day… I'll never make that mistake again!"

The entire Weasley clan was laughing and pointing at Fred's back. He crossed the room and sat next to Hermione on the couch, pulling her into his lap.

"I told I was sorry for that! You gave me a fright and just pressed the wrong button!" Hermione said slightly embarrassed as she buried her face into Fred's chest.

"What button was that? The eject button?" Bill laughed and wasn't able to miss the two pillows that were hurled at him by both Hermione and Fred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh I love it! Thanks again for all the reviews! I hope you're enjoying it! I've got a few ideas for the next couple of chapters but if you have any suggestions I'm game to hear! I might be speeding up the time clock just so we can get closer to the twin's due date! More exciting things to come! Thanks again for all the love!

XX


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

So sorry for the time lost! I've been incredibly busy! My mind has been hard at work on this but I've been unable to write any of it down! I hope you enjoy it!

Lots of love!

XX

 **Chapter 14: Magenta Bags**

"'Mione! Come on we're going to be late!" Fred hollered down the hallway towards their master bedroom. Fred was scurrying around the house trying to find his other shoe.

"I'm coming! I couldn't find anything that fits!" Hermione came out of the room waddling, she had nearly doubled in size in the last 3 months. Just over a week until Fred and George's birthday and they had a doctor's appointment to find out the sex of the twins today.

"I'm a boat Fred…" Hermione said practically whimpering as she plopped on the chair by the door.

Fred couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. She was right, she didn't have anything that fit! She ended up wearing his 'WWW' work robes, bright magenta and orange, they looked entirely too big for her.

"Love, how about we go shopping after the appointment today and get you a new wardrobe?" Fred said as he crossed the room, grabbed Hermione's hand and helped her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, although her belly was huge, she was still tiny enough he could wrap her in his arms.

"I love you Fredrick Gideon Weasley, shall we go?" Hermione said pecking his lips.

"Mrs. Weasley! It's so good to see you!" The healer said coming into the room enveloping the couple into her arms.

"Maggie! We're dying to know! Please please let's see the babies!" Hermione said grabbing Fred's hand looking at him, he was bursting at the seams he was so excited.

Healer Maggie had Hermione lay back on the table and took her wand out, tapping Hermione's baby bump a small projection appeared above her. Fred was on the edge of his seat, gripping Hermione's hand so tightly she squeaked a little.

"Sorry love! I'm just so excited..." Fred said rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand with a sheepish smile.

"Alrightly, what do we have here…. Okay here's a head, legs and oh boy, that's a boy!" Healer Maggie said, Fred inhaled sharply and squeezed Hermione's hand and she squeezed back just as hard.

But before either of them could say anything Healer Maggie was grumbling about the other baby being shy.

"Come sweetheart, let us see you! Daddy wants to know what to call you!" Fred said gently as he gingerly stroked Hermione's stomach.

"Well that did it! She's a girl! A very shy girl, but I suspect a Daddy's girl none the less!" Healer Maggie said smiling at the couple.

"A boy AND a girl?" Hermione said with small tears coming down her face. "Oh Fred! I'm so happy!"

"I…. We…. They… Thank you Maggie!" Fred stammered as he jumped towards the healer hugging and swinging her around.

"It's my pleasure, congrats you two. I'll be sure to make copies of picture for you to have. And I'll see you both in 8 weeks!" Healer Maggie said as she slipped out the door leaving the couple watching the small screen Maggie had turned on to watch their sweet babies.

"So 'Mione…" Fred started as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"I know Freddie… A boy and a girl…" Hermione said beaming back him with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Oh love please don't cry! We'll be fine, you and me! We can handle 'em! You get the girl and I'll get the boy!" Fred said jumping to sit next to her on the bed.

"We both know that won't be how it is! You'll be wrapped around our sweet Amelia's pinky, attending to her every beck and call!" Hermione snorted as she dried her tears with the hankie Fred had given her.

"A..Amelia?" Fred said staring at the screen, testing out the word, "Amelia.. Mia? Mia. MIA!" Fred wen through every tone of voice from high pitch to the low dangerous "dad tone" to the Molly Weasley holler.

"I love it! Now what about my boy!? Can I pick!?" Fred said bounding off the bed to help is puffy swollen wife off the bed and into her clothes.

Hermione gave Fred a serious look, "We'll see about that… What are you thinking?"

Fred just helped her back into her shoes… _How are these comfortable!? It's like trying to put a square peg in a round hole! Blimey she'll need new everything…_ Fred thought dazing out for a moment.

"Hello? Fred!" Hermione snapped her fingers and got his attention, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you need new clothes and SHOES!" Fred laughed but his smile was turned down just as he saw his wife's face. Hermione was on the verge of tears now.

"Oh love, 'Mione I… I'm a git! I'm sorry! I just don't like to see you so uncomfortable and squeezed into everything and look so unhappy!" Fred was hugging her rather tightly now, trying to reassure her that he meant it good natured.

"Oh Fred, I'm sorry these hormones are just so… UGH! Can we go shopping PLEASE?!" Hermione got out of Fred's grip and stomped out of the hospital room towards the floo where she proceed to go through to Diagon Ally with Fred tailing behind her.

"More like mood swings!" Fred said as he stepped up to the floo, "Diagon Ally!"

Three hours and 30 Galleons (About £150/$220) later Hermione had 8 shirts, 4 pants, 4 jumpers, 1 heavier coat, 2 shorts, 6 dresses, 4 pairs of shoes and a nightie. The couple came busting through the front door of the house with bags and bags hanging off of Fred whom resembled a pack mule at the time.

"Are you happy love?" Fred asked plopping all the bags down on the floor then proceeding to plop on the couch himself. He just stared at her, watching her move around the room with such grace yet she was starting to waddle a bit more. He loved it, Fred absolutely loved this, his beautiful bride carrying his TWO children. She was amazing to him. _I only hope she still thinks of me the same way…_ He thought.

As if she could read his mind she looked up, locked eyes with him, walked over to him and straddled his lap. Although now there was no room between them, for the twins in her belly took up any and all space.

"I love you Fredrick Gideon Weasley, now and forever. Don't you ever forget that." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice and a stern look. "And these two will love you to pieces, you are their Daddy. Their prankster, goofball, insane, sweet, handsome Daddy." Hermione finished taking his face into her hands and gently kissing his forehead, then his cheekbones, down his jaw to his lips.

"I'm worried…" Fred admitted, "In about 4 months there will be two extra little people in this house… We're already slammed at work, the shop is taking off and if the buy in Paris goes through that'll be 4 shops! Hogsmeade, Diagon Ally, Romania and Paris? Georgie and I can't be in 4 places at once! I don't want to miss a moment with you three and I know George is the same. We need help 'Mione and I don't,"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence, Hermione cut him off with a kiss.

"Then we'll hire more people! Come on Fred, you're telling me there aren't wizards and witches in this world that wouldn't want to work at a joke shop? Come on! Look at the loads of kiddos that come in, how about we ask McGonagall if any 'pranksters' are graduating Hogwarts this year and hire them up!" Hermione finished, Fred's face still in her hands.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age you know that? I dunno what me and Georgie would have ever done without you…" Fred said.

"George would have been fine, you on the other hand would be scaring kids at the joke shop drunk and pissing George and Ang off because you would never leave their house." Hermione said poking his nose with her index finger.

"Oh is that so? I'd be that far off without you ey? Let's see where you'd be missy!" Fred snorted picking Hermione up and walking towards their bedroom with her wrapped around his waist. Although she was bigger size wise, she was maybe 5-10 kg/15-20lbs heavier, absolutely nothing for Fred to carry.

"You'd be stuck up the Minister's arse doing his bidding, being forever set up with Ginny's 'perfect match' blokes and giving up on the male species entirely. Luck for me I found you in the state when I did! Or else you'd never would have experienced the best sex of your life!" Fred said kicking their bedroom door open and laying her back onto their bed.

"Best sex ey? What makes you say that?" Hermione giggled as Fred began kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Well back then it was mediocre, this love, this will be the best sex of your life." Fred said ripping his work robes off of her with ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AH! Sorry it's been so long! Don't worry I'll make it up to you, I'm hoping to have another chapter either done and loaded by tonight or at least done! Thanks again for all the love! I love you all!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

Okay here we go! I noticed I never said the boy's name… I was keeping it a secret! I may reveal it in this chapter.. We'll see what Fred wants! Thanks again for all the love guys, I hope you're enjoying this! I'm thinking of starting another one… Not sure what I want to do yet, another Fred and Hermione or a Harry Gin story. Not sure. Don't want to confuse the storylines!

Thanks again! 3

 **Chapter 15: Three Dragons**

Hermione rolled over, again from lack of sleep and decided to give up. She looked over at the clock on the night stand '5:00 – April 1st'

"Well might as well start breakfast for the birthday boy…" Hermione whispered to herself as she slipped off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

Nearly 3 hours later Fred awoke to smells of cinnamon, bacon, maple syrup, sausage and oranges. He flutter his eyes open as he felt a presence in the room with him.

Hermione stood there beaming at him with a lap tray full of food hovering just to her side.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE!" Hermione said as she, as best as she could, 'jumped' on the bed and straddled his body. They both made an 'oof' as she landed on top of him.

"Herm…. I….. Than…." Fred was trying to speak but Hermione kept interrupting with kisses. Finally Fred gave in and kissed her back with such force he switched their positions and placed her under him.

"Thanks love, but before we go any further… I really need to pee." Fred said bounding from the bed and making his way to their on suite bath. Hermione couldn't help but grin at him. _Today is all about him… And George too I suppose but, Georgie isn't my husband… I think Ang can handle that for me…_

As Fred came back into the room he saw Hermione absent mindedly rubbing her bell and eating a piece of French toast, wrapped around a sausage link and piece of bacon smothered in syrup. As she smiled some of the syrup ran down her chin. Fred chuckled then licked it off her chin.

"It tastes much better off of you." He winked at her, "But that would be much too sticky, you think we can enjoy breakfast before we have second breakfast?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione's eyes got wide as she nodded furiously then attacked her plate of food. Fred too began to devour his food, and when they were finished, he devoured his somewhat sticky wife.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGIE!" Fred hollered as he grabbed his brother and swung him around in a hug. The boys laughed as George's lot came running towards them playing with what was obviously supposed to be their Daddy's birthday present but they were enjoying the Jack-in-the-Box Hermione had gotten him. She had charmed it to change characters each time it popped open.

"Hermione thanks again for it! I honestly think Dad will try to steal it from me!" George said hugging his sister-in-law.

"Not if those two hide it first!" Fred said laughing as Fred II scared Roxy when he popped a large wolf out of the box.

"So Georgie, what did Angelina get you?" Fred asked wiggling his eyebrows and stabbing his twin in the ribs.

"A card!" George beamed.

"That's it?" Hermione and Fred said together. You have to know, the twins enjoy presents… They REALLY enjoy presents, so the fact that George was so pleased with just a card? They thought he was mental!

"YUP! Here, read it!" George said just as Angelina entered the room.

Hermione and Fred opened the card, it looked normal on the outside, almost like a muggle birthday card. But when they opened it, there they were. Three moving blobs on a black and white ultrasound picture. Hermione and Fred were stunned.

"TRIPLETS?!" Hermione gasped as Fred took the card from her.

"Yes! I had found out around St. Patty's day and I just wanted to keep it a secret until their birthday, I couldn't think of anything to get him so I thought this would be good enough!" Angelina said as Fred nearly tackled her in a hug.

The kids playing in the floor were puzzled why all 4 adults were hugging each other. They untangled from each other when Fred II came and started to tug on Fred's shirt.

"Twin Daddy can you read Roxy and mes a story? The ones with the dragons and Unca Charree?"

Fred gathered up the two little ones and sat them on the sofa and pulled out the blank book he carried with him. This book was filled with hundreds and hundreds of stories, you just had to tell them from your head.

"When did he start that?" Hermione asked Angelina as they went to the kitchen to start the kettle.

"The twin Daddy thing? I don't know he said it the other day when Fred came in to grab some of George's extra robes. I think he can tell the difference but he's not super sure when they are together. So he plays it safe calling them both that when they're together. But here he calls George 'daddy'." She finished just as the kettle started to whistle.

"Well I think it's cute, better than… 'Dad? No, Daddy? Or Not Daddy!" Hermione snorted. Both women had a laugh at that then they heard a great ruckus coming from the living room.

The floo burst into green flames but no one appeared. The twins got a worried look on their face and almost having a mental conversation they simultaneously grabbed the kids and headed towards the kitchen to their wives. One facing forwards the other to their back, gathering items and warding the perimeter of the kitchen itself.

"Fred? George? What… What's going on?" Hermione said protectively holding her belly.

The twins didn't say anything, they just continued packing up things, necessities and making sure the kids were back into their to-go carriages.

"George Fabian you tell me what's going on right now or I'll…." Angelina tried to say but three hooded figures stepped through the flames into the living room wands out.

"Mr. Weasley?" The taller of the three spoke with a deep voice that Hermione instantly recognized.

"Kingsley?" Hermione whispered behind Fred's back.

The three figures took their hoods off as George and Fred took the wards off the kitchen entrance.

"We closed off the floo network, Order members only can get through now. Should be good for now, you guys okay?" Kingsley asked.

"Better, Ang you okay?" George said clapping Kinglsey on the shoulders.

Angelina gave a quick nod, kissed George on the cheek and gathered the kids and their things.

"What was all that about?" Fred asked as the men walked around the room checking things out.

"We think someone is trying to track down and kill the existing Order members. Neville reported someone following him and Hannah home the other night, really sent her into a tizzy. They just found out she's expecting and were leaving St. Mungos. Neville took the long way around back to their house just in case." Kingsley said with wide worrisome eyes grazing over Hermione and her stomach.

"I think it would be best if we were all together for the rest of the day and tonight don't you? Do you think Molly would mind is we all stayed there tonight?" Angelina asked her husband already knowing the answer.

"Molly and I have already spoke, everyone is staying at the Burrow. We have the extender charms set on the house it will accommodate everyone and all the children get to stay together, Uncle Charlie is coming to play babysitter with Fiona." A familiar voice said stepping out from behind the minister. Arthur took off his hood as he greeted his sons.

"Happy Birthday my boys, so sorry to have this happened, no April fool's joke here." He said laughing, his eyes drifted to the kids as he saw the muggle toy in Fred II's hands.

"Is that a Jack-in-the-Box?! Can I see it!?" Arthur lunged for the toy as George swopped in a snatched it before he could.

"You know Dad, it really hasn't been a bad birthday has it Freddie?" George said beaming from his brother to his wife.

"No brother of mine, it really hasn't." Fred answered back as he pulled Hermione to his side and kissed her cheek.

"I think 26 looks good on you two, George of course ages better darling." Hermione said with a wink as she jabbed her elbow into her husband's side.

"Oi watch it woman, I'm quite fond of my ribs staying where they are." Fred said as his started to tickle her sides.

"Oi you watch it mister, or you'll have these kiddos out earlier than we all want!" Hermione said giggling under the torture of her husband's fingers.

"Arthur? Who is Fiona?" Hermione asked after she had gained her breath.

"Charlie's fiancé! He just showed up at the door with a girl and said they were getting married!" Arthur said smiling from ear to ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you everyone! I'm so happy for all the followers and all the love I've been receiving! I am currently writing up two new story ideas, one of them has been done/being done currently but I wanted to try my own spin on it of course. So stay tuned for two more stories! I want to have at least 2 or 3 chapters of them down before I publish so I may be a week or two! Thanks again for all the love!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

WOAH! Sorry for being gone for so long on this story! The other story I'm writing as just been all crazy in my head! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for all the reviews and follows!

 **Chapter 16: Broken Tea Cup**

The Burrow was full, no CRAMPED, there was barely any room to breathe! And it was lovely. Hermione and Fred thoroughly enjoyed being around everyone. Being surrounded by family, even screaming redheads, it was the best thing in the world.

Hermione hadn't grown up with a large family. Just her and her parents. Both of her parents were only children and their parents died when Hermione was very young. So it was always just the three of them. But when Hermione met the Weasleys, she knew that's what she wanted. Utter chaos and an absolutely barking mad large, noisy family. Now she has one, yes it was exhausting but completely worth it.

Hermione sat there drinking her tea, balancing her cup on her belly watching the natural disaster that is her family happen in front of her. She smiled as she watched all the kids playing some wizard game that involved an exploding stuffed duck and gummy worms. She really didn't get it, but every time the duck exploded Roxy would erupt in a fit of giggles and Fred II was sure to keep her laughing.

Hermione couldn't help but imagine what it was going to be like in a few months. It was already April 7th, just a week since the scare on the twin's birthday. No one had been able to figure out who was trying to get through, or why but Kingsley was perusing this as his #1 priority. Kingsley had vowed to Hermione that he would protect her life since the Battle of the Seven Potters. They fought bravely, working together to fend off anything and everything that came at them.

"You look rather comfy pretty lady." Fred said to Hermione, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to disrupt whatever was cooking in that pretty little head of yours!" Fred said kissing her forehead as she sat next to her on the loveseat.

"What do you want Fred." Hermione said smiling into her tea as she took a sip.

"What? How could you think I would want something?" Fred asked feigning innocence.

"You're buttering me up for something." Hermione said setting her mug back onto her belly. Fred smiled at that.

"Your own personal table! Maybe Georgie and I should invent that!" Fred said avoiding what Hermione was suggesting.

"Spill. Now." Hermione said narrowing her eyes. _Does he think I'm 10? Merlin this man!_ Hermione thought as she tried to mentally threaten him.

"Alright, alright. Well seeing as you're really pregnant…" Fred said staring at his thumbs that were battling each other.

"Go on Frederick…" Hermione said in her most mom voice. She had been practicing this, it scared Fred a bit. She sounded slightly like his mother…

"You know how Forge and I have been wanting to expand our store…" Fred said, his right thumb was desperately trying to dominate his left.

"Fred, please honey. Just tell me what's on your mind." Hermione said grabbing his fidgeting hands with one of hers.

"We can buy a shop 'Mione. Another shop." Fred said hesitantly looking at her face. But before Hermione could say anything Fred interrupted her.

"Paris. It's in Paris. They have an international floo network. SO you could pop in all you wanted while we're prepping it! We've got it all worked out, we'd take turns going and getting it up. Percy even said he'd help! I know! Percy right? And we've had quite a few students who are graduating Hogwarts in May said they'd love to help!" Fred was rambling, he was so nervous that Hermione would be angry about this. About him being so far away at the end of her pregnancy.

"Fred! Fred… FRED!" Hermione was trying to interject during Fred's rambling.

"Darling. I'm not angry." Hermione said grabbing his face with her petite hand, "I'm happy you two have found another location! Merlin knows this world needs more laughter!" Hermione said as she tried to maneuver to sit in front of him. But in doing the cup she had balanced on her belly fell onto the floor making a loud clatter. This made all the children jump, it was a different explosion like sound they weren't expecting.

"Oh I'm so sorry Fred! Did I get you?" Hermione was trying so hard to pick up all the pieces of the broken cup, frantically. Fred just sat there watching her struggling to pick up all the broken pieces. Then Hermione sat up frazzled and fuming, she glared at Fred.

"Well aren't you going to help me?! Or are you just going to sit there and watch me struggle!" Hermione squeaked, _She really sounds like mum when she's angry._ Fred thought smiling at her.

Fred waved his hand lazily and the cup fixed itself and the puddle that was on the floor was gone. All the kids watching in the floor started clapping and giggling. They loved it when Uncle Fred didn't use his wand and fixed things.

Hermione just sat back on her heels, blushing with a mortified expression on her face.

"You're a witch 'Mione, messes will be a thing of the past." Fred said standing and pulling his blushing bride up to his gaze.

"I'm sorry Fred, I guess I still have quite a lot of muggle tendencies… I'll get better I promise." Hermione said with tears forming in her eyes.

"No." Fred said curtly.

"No?" Hermione asked a bit fearful.

"Don't ever change how you were raised. That's all you have left of your family, and those two…" Fred said pointing at her belly, "Will learn things the muggle way." Fred finished looking at his wife.

Hermione just nodded, completely bewildered.

"So tell me about this shop?" Hermione asked brushing her clothes where wrinkles were.

"How about I show you?" Fred said with an evil grin.

He and Hermione walked to the floo and Fred called out, "Rue Rire"

The two walked through the flames and entered what looked like a brand new building. Sharp edges, clean modern like designs. Very UN-twin like.

"Laughing Street?" Hermione said amused.

"When we bought it we were able to choose the name of the floo network name! And 'Rue Rire' just rollllllls off the tongue!" Fred said taking Hermione's neck into his mouth. He began to trail down to her collarbone…

"Well then, shall we christen the place?" Fred said into Hermione's chest, which sent Hermione into a roaring laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes." And with a wave of his wand, the floo was 'temporarily disabled' the wards were up and doors locked.

Fred resumed his position only this time he lifted her up onto the countertop putting himself between her legs. Fred's hands wandered up her thighs as he continued to kiss and nip his way to her chest.

"No underwear? Mrs. Weasley you shock me!" Fred said as he grazed her bare hip. His deft fingers quickly made their way to her center and began to lightly flick and massage her sensitive area.

All Hermione could do was moan and writhe against him in pleasure. With all the extra blood coursing through her, it sure did make sex WAY more pleasurable for her, which in return made it rather exciting for Fred.

It wasn't long until Fred had ride them both of their clothing and he was kneeling between her legs. Gently trailing kisses towards her hot center, which he came right up to and skipped over to replicate the kisses on the other leg. At this Hermione let out a disgruntled grunt which made Fred laugh. Hermione gave him a whack on the back of the head. But all humor and frustration was lost when they locked eyes.

The passion and love was electric between them, quite literally there were sparks and firework like feelings going through their bodies as they stared at each other. They could feel their magic building and connecting, blending with one another.

"I love you." Fred whispered.

"I love you." Hermione whimpered back.

And Fred attacked relentlessly. Licking and suckling her, sliding his tongue expertly across and in-between her folds. He could feel her core begin to tighten and her juices were starting to spill out just a bit. Fred took that as sign to start another form of pleasure.

He positioned himself and in no time at all he was slamming himself into her. Over and over again, unrelenting, never ceasing his speed or force.

The pounded continued for what felt like hours, when really it was about 10 minutes. Fred couldn't hold out any longer.

"Love… I'm…" His breathing was ragged and his thoughts weren't forming sentences.

"YES!" Hermione bellowed as they both came together. They felt the spark and electricity of their magic jolting through them at the same moment. Now they were truly connected in every way possible.

"So tomorrow then?" George asked Fred beaming between him and Hermione. They were back at the Burrow a couple days later after fully discussing the plans for the shop with everyone.

"Tomorrow then," Fred grinned, "Charlie you think you'd be up to do some heavy lifting? With our birds all pregnant, we need all the muscle we can get!"

"Of course! You don't mind if I bring Fi along do you? She'd love to see the shop." Charlie said nodding towards the brunette in the kitchen helping Molly with dinner.

"Not at all! She and the wives can help organize everything!" George said, "We know how you women love to make everything perfect!" He finished as he got slaps on the arms and back from all women in the vicinity. Ginny, Hermione, Ange and even Audrey gave him a good whack.

"If it wasn't for us the shop would look an absolute wreck and no first year's parents' would allow them to step foot in there!" Audrey said as George rubbed his arm where she had clearly left a mark.

"Oi Perc! Get your woman under control!" George laughed but them coward down as Audrey threaten him with another hit.

"Watch it George, I wouldn't poke momma bear…" Percy warned them as he walked through the living room headed towards the kitchen.

"MOMMA?!" The entire good said together.

Percy stopped and turned back to the group smiling at Audrey.

"She's due Boxing Day!" Percy said beaming at his family as they all proceeded to pull them both into a family hug, a very uncomfortable one for poor Hermione, she just felt huge!

The only person missing from this had stopped at the door frame to watch the display in front of her. She had never seen so many people have so much love for one another. She only wished her family was a little more loving and forgiving, but she knows that hell would freeze over before her family would ever forgive her.

"Oi Fi, you're a part of this too! I didn't pay over 400 galleons for you to not be!" Charlie holler at the brunette at the entrance of the room.

"You paid how much!?" Ron yelled from inside the huddle of redheads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AH! I hope you like it! Might be some drama to occur, this was more of a filler chapter, leading you up to some… Stuff! I hope you're enjoying it! And if you haven't yet go check out my other story, 'Something's Missing' it's another Fremione story that's pretty awesome too! Thanks again!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

SO SORRY! I've been terribly busy with work and school and life in general! I haven't had much time to breathe! I hope the wait was worth it, I'm hoping to slam out a few chapters with this story and "Something's Missing" for those who are following that one as well! I think this story has a few more chapters. I like 25 I think! So be prepared! Thanks again for the love! Onwards!

 **Chapter 17: The City of Love?**

The shop looked fantastic! They were wanting to have opening day the Anniversary of the downfall of old Voldywart as Fred calls him. May 2nd, that was 3 days away and there was still loads of product to be made. All of the Weasley's had stepped up to help with the production, those who couldn't replicate the twin's work, which was a lot of them, were organizing, boxing and prepping for the big day. Hermione, Ginny, Percy and Bill were the only ones who were able to replicate the twin's work. Arthur and Molly were boxing champs, they were on packaging duties, while Ange, Audrey and Fi were setting everything up on the displays. It really was a large effort.

It was about lunch time when the floo activated and out came covered in sooty, sticky, black grime Harry and Ron.

"Boys! What happened to you!?" Molly came running over to them more worried about the shape of the shop than them.

"Oi! This shop was CLEAN!"

Everyone's head snapped to where the voice came from, Percy was standing with his hands on a table where he was just seated creating more Ton Tongue Toffee.

"Well thanks Perc! Glad to know you cherish our beautiful shop!" George said clapping him on the back as he walked towards the boys who were now using spells to clean themselves up.

"No worries lads, nothing a couple of mops and a scrub can't fix," Fred said waving his hand sending two mops and buckets to clean up the mess the two boys were making.

Molly walked over to them and before they could say anything she was waving her wand to clean them up.

"Now that's better! What were you two doing that made you so…" She didn't speak, she made hand gestures at them and how messy they were.

"Well we went back to cover the shop for you guys," Ron started.

"Verity took a lunch and we thought it'd be fine just the two of us, there was a couple of customers and we were stocking the shelves…" Harry said looking to Ron for help.

"Then the doors flew open, kids ran in from all sides and swarmed the store. We were doing all we could just to stay above the crowd to breathe!" Ron blurted out suddenly out of breath.

"One kid came out of the back area with a bright orange box, Ron went to him to get it back… But as he snatched it from the kid's hands the fog started to spill from under the lid…" Harry said looking frightened at Fred and George.

"Yes, but this doesn't explain the dirt?" Ginny stated obviously.

"It's not dirt…" Harry said looking at his wife sheepishly.

"NO!" Fred said mouth gaped open at Harry and Ron then to George whose face was similar to his.

"This box didn't have a lime green lid did it?" George said raising an eyebrow with a smile starting to twitch on his lips.

"You didn't!" Fred said.

"How!?"

"When?!"

"How long did it last?!" They finished together with grins plastered on their faces.

The rest of the family was completely confused watching the twins' banter back and forth asking Harry and Ron questions.

"That's why we flooed… It hasn't stopped..." Ron said looking as if he was going to be hit.

Fred and George had mirroring faces.

"WICKED!" They shouted as they rushed to the floo and went back to the shop in Hogsmeade.

The twins rushed into the shop and it was utter darkness. A cloud of thick fog was flowing and overtaking the store.

Fred quickly waved his wand to twirl the thick black fog around and like a drain it disappeared swirling into the floor.

"Attention Wheezes customers! Thank you so much for partaking in our random invention testing! What you have been a part of today was our "Blanketing Blackness Bomb" also known as the "Triple B!" As you all can see we have a few kinks to get rid of,"

"But we are hoping to get this little beauty on the shelf before school starts back in September!" Fred finished.

The crowd roared with laughter and claps throughout the store.

"I this gem will be great for when you need a quick get away," George said

"When class is getting a bit boring and you want to make it end earlier than it should!" Fred added

"When you're mum is worried people might be frightened at your messy room!" George finished.

"Just toss it on the ground and watch the fog swirl, bubble and cover every inch of the room!" They said together.

More claps and laughter were around the store, witches and wizards were zooming around grabbing more products off the shelves ready to buy!

Fred stuck his head through the floo and hollered, "Oi! Ron, Harry get your arses back over here and ring up these lovely customers!"

Just then the floo lite up and Ron and Harry followed Fred's head back through. The four of them started ringing up the remaining customers in the store. It took until closing time to get everyone done!

"Well I'd say that was a successful day!" George grinned at his brothers.

"Now, we need to do some adjustments on that bomb, figure out how come it left just a nasty residue." Fred said putting up the wards for the shop.

"Well I'm exhausted, all this cleaning and prepping and ringing up customers has me exhausted, and I'm sure my wife is already asleep back at the house. I will see you lot for breakfast!" George yelled as he apparated back to the Burrow.

Harry and Ron had followed but through the floo back to the family at the Burrow. Fred didn't mind staying and making sure everything was spic and span for the next day, Tomorrow was Saturday and they were always the busiest.

"If Harry and Ron thought today was busy, they'll be in for a rude awakening tomorrow!" Fred laughed to himself.

"I thought they'd never leave…" Fred stilled grabbing his wand slowly before turning quick towards the voice.

"Oh Fred, do you really think you're a match for me?" The voice said, it was in a different place than where Fred had turned to.

"What do you want?!" Fred yelled at the voice, gripping his wand tighter.

"Oh Freddie, don't you know?" The voice said.

Suddenly Fred heard the sound of footsteps, _Heels,_ He thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Fred said, calmer this time. _Plan Gred, what's the plan?!_ He continued to have a conversation with himself, but to him it felt like he was talking to George not himself.

"Oh you Weasley's are all the same, 'Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this to me?' Blechh it's pathetic." She said descending the staircase.

 _So she knows us, but how? I've never heard this voice before, and all the family was in Paris today… A part from Harry and Ron of course…_

"Now." She said stopping at the bottom of the stairs in front of Fred.

"Fiona?!" Fred said flabbergasted pointing his wand at the woman who also had her wand pointed at him.

"Ugh no! I'm nothing like that little witch, the goodie-goodie two-shoes she is. Ugh I can't believe you thought I was her!" The woman was shaking with anger now.

"I… I don't understand, if you're not Fi, then who are you?" Fred said trying to calm her down.

"Oh so you and George are the only identical twins in the world ey?" She snorted at him and sat on the third stair, wand still firmly aimed at Fred.

"My name is Maeve, Mae if you will." Mae said with more gusto in her voice.

"Well hello Mae, but I'm still not sure why you are pointing your wand threatening at me in my store at closing time…" Fred tried to joke.

"Oh Fred I'm here to kill you! And you're little family that's ruining mine!" She said with a cackle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH! I'm sorry! Okay not really, well about the ending at least! I am sorry about leaving you guys hanging for SO LONG! I am also working on another story! I got an idea interestingly enough from a dream I had! I will be posting that fairly soon! Thanks again for all the wonderful words and love you are expressing for the story! Thank you again! I hope you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

Sorry it's been so long! I've been writing away in my other two stories and I haven't forgotten about this one per say… But none the less I hope this chapter helps! I will say I am seeing an end in sight for this one! Maybe another 6-7 chapters! Thanks again for all the love and reviews! Every one of them is appreciated it! Okay here we go!

 **Chapter 18: She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not?**

"GEORGE!" Hermione was barreling through the floo into his and Angelina's house. She slightly regretted this because the instant she stopped yelling she heard Roxy and Fred II scream and start to cry. Though the crying was Roxy not so much Fred.

"Hermione?!" George was white as a sheet as he descended down the stairs to find the disheveled Hermione crumpled in a ball at the foot of the fireplace.

"Hermione what's wrong!?" George dove towards his sister-in-law to pull her into his lap as he stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

"He's… he's…. He" Hermione was stammering and crying so hard it was difficult for George to understand her.

"He who? Fred?" George said soothing but with a touch of worry.

"He's GONE! Someone has... has... Has… kidnapped him!" Hermione finally blurted out which only made her cry harder.

By this time Angelina had calmed the kids and cast a silencing charm around them. She was walking slowly to Hermione like walking towards a wounded animal.

"Hermione love, who has taken Fred?" Angelina asked kneeling next to her husband and taking Hermione's hair into her lap and smoothing it out.

"She left this…" Hermione said and took out a tear stained crumpled piece of parchment. The ink had run and smeared quite a bit from Hermione's tears but it was still legible.

 _Sweet Annoying Hermione,_

 _I have your tall redheaded smart mouthed husband. Don't bother coming to look for us, I have eyes everywhere and will know your every move. I plan to kill this freak once and for all. If you wish to try to save your dim witted git of a husband you tell my sweet goody twin sister that I said 'Hello'._

 _All I ask in return is for you to retrieve my most valued trinket from my sister and 250 thousand galleons._

 _I assume 1 day is all you need? I'll be waiting at the corner table in the back of The Three Broomsticks Wednesday 19:30 (7:30pm)_

 _Au revoir ma ch_ _é_ _rie!_

 _Mae_

"You're fucking joking!?" Ang said looking at her husband, George's face was red with anger and he was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Her." George enunciated very slowly as he balled up the parchment. He then quickly cast a patronus and sent his Hyena on its way to inform the others. It was a coyote when they were at Hogwarts, but after Fred's near death experience George found out later his patronus had changed to match his twin's.

It was now close to 3 in the morning and all the Weasley's had scattered to different places looking for Fred. Charlie and Fiona were devastated when they read the note, Fiona couldn't control herself. She was so upset and she felt guilty for it all.

"What could she mean? What trinket do you have of her's?" Hermione asked for the 18th time to Fiona and Fi gave her the exact same answer each time.

"I just don't know Hermione… I really wish I knew!" She wasn't angry at Hermione for asking, she would be asking a million times too if the roles were reversed, damn how she wished the roles were reversed. Fred didn't deserve this, none of the Weasley's did.

"Hey 'Mione! What if she used your pensive? You think we could divulge into her thoughts and see what Mae is talking about?" George came running to them with a thin silvery disc in his hands.

"I don't know George, we don't know what the object is or when she acquired it so we won't be able to hone in on it specifically." Hermione said taking the pensive from him and tossing it lightly into the space between them all. It hovered above the ground and the shiny glass like surface bubbled and rippled like a pebble being thrown into a lake.

"What if we focus on an emotion?" Fi asked curiously looking at the floating pool.

"Perhaps… Yes you know I think that could work!" Hermione said tapping her wand to her chin creating small sparks to pop out.

"You know 'Mione I'm not sure if it's scary or hot that when you think your magic literally flows through you…" George said interrupting her thoughts to kiss her on the cheek. "Maybe a bit of both!"

"Seriously George, you're hitting on your sister-in-law while her husband has been kidnaped by a crazed psycho?" Charlie scoffs

"Twin-in-law! She's practically Fred and I'm practically Fred so yeah, it's appropriate as any other day! Like I'm flirting with myself!"

"Okay I think I've got it. Fiona, you're going to have to do a lot of soul searching here, you up to it?" Hermione said not paying any attention to anything else but the problem at hand.

"Yes, tell me what I need to do and I'll do my damnedest!"

"Focus on that emotion, the true jealously, but at the same time you need to feel pride in yourself. You feel happy and safe but the outer feelings, the feelings of others. Betrayal, judgement, jealousy, you ready?" Hermione asked putting her wand to Fiona's temple.

Fiona closed her eyes and focused everything on those emotions, Hermione then took a milky white strand from Fiona's head and placed it into the pensive. The surface glistened and glimmered before them into a swirl of silver and white.

"Ready everyone? We need as many eyes as possible." Hermione said looking at everyone instructing them to grab the sides of the pensive, "Now remember Fi, we have no idea what memory this might be so if you see or feel anything that might be the object, please let us know!"

"Okay, on three… 1, 2, 3!"

And the four of them dunked their heads into the water like substance.

They arrived in what appeared to be Fiona's childhood home, there was a fire in the fireplace and empty jugs of what looked like butterbeer all around. A rip roar of laughter was heard far from them in what appeared to be the dining room. The four of them looked around curiously until Fiona finally remember where they were.

"My father's 50th birthday celebration! This was a wonderful night! This was a year before my mother had past and my sister had… well you've seen…"

"Okay so was there anything you did particularly different tonight?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No I don't… Wait!" Fiona said sprinting towards the fireplace. The other three quickly caught up with her and noticed in front of the fire two girls were sitting together looking through a photo album together giggling at photos and snuggling.

"Mae and I were up all night looking through those books, over and over again. Mum gave em to us to keep at the house. She had gotten a muggle camera as well and used both the wizard and muggle cameras to keep photos of the family. She was always taking pictures, she rarely sat for them." Fiona said smiling fondly at the scene.

"What was that?" Charlie said pointing at the two girls. At that moment the younger Fiona took a picture and slipped it into the pocket of her night clothes. She then began flipping through the album again as if it never happened.

"What was what?" George said quickly.

"Fiona, you put something in your pocket. Like a picture. Mae had grabbed the next album and you slipped a picture into your pocket…"

"I did?" Fiona was shocked herself, "I DID! It was a wizard picture of mum on the Quidditch team! She was a seeker for Ravenclaw, I've always adored that picture, she looked so carefree and healthy…"

"That's it! It has to be, look at Mae! Look at her face!" Hermione said pointing at the smaller of the two girls. She was right, her face wasn't happy anymore. She had contorted her face into something awful and was glowering at her sister.

Just then the four of them resurfaced from the pensive.

"Do you still have it!?" Hermione asked running towards Fiona with wide eyes.

"Yes I think I do!" Fiona said before she apparated away.

It felt like years to Hermione before Fiona came back with the picture. By that time the rest of the Weasley's had gathered back at the Burrow to wait for her. Harry and Bill had come back from the bank and had the sacks of galleons for the evil troll.

"Harry you don't have to do this!" Hermione said disgusted with how much money she actually wanted.

"It's nothing Hermione, really. It didn't even make a dent! And besides, Fred is worth ever knut!" Harry said sitting and hugging Hermione tightly.

"If you insist. What time is it?"

"Almost 9, why don't you get some rest, we've got everything ready for the swop." He kissed her head and pointed up the stairs.

Molly helped Hermione up the stairs to the twin's old room and she laid down on the familiar bed.

"Oh Freddie, I don't know what I'd do without you…"

AH! Sorry I had to leave it there! No worries, another chapter soon! Here we go! Please let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

Hello again! Another chapter under way! I hope you're enjoying the story! Please check out my other stories if you haven't already! "Something's Missing" and "The Wrong Weasley"

Thanks again, here we go!

 **Chapter 19: Home Again, Home Again**

The morning came and went as did the afternoon. Hermione didn't realize how tired she was, she woke up to the familiar brown colored eyes she had fallen in love with.

"FRED!?" She squealed and launched herself at her husband. "How did you!? When did you?!"

"Whoa little lady, slow down you're going to hatch our kiddos before they're ready!" Fred said scooping up his wife into his arms and laying them both back onto the bed.

"But whaat happened?" She stuttered still baffled.

"Well once they got you to scoot up to bed the lot of them tracked down Maeve, nasty woman she is." Fred started playing with the curls framing Hermione's heart shaped face, he loved that her frame filled out a bit more while she's been pregnant. He wasn't insinuating she was fat by any means, but she wasn't the skin and bones she was when they were on the run chasing Horcruxes. She was healthy and full of life and carrying their children.

"You should have seen 'ol Georgie with her. She seriously thought that she could take the lot of them. Ginny I guess had sent some nonverbal protection spell over me while she wasn't looking and she couldn't do a damned thing to me! It was bloody brilliant! I love my sister don't get me wrong but damn she's scary, she's a good asset to have!" Fred was going on and on about his rescue, the whole Weasley clan was there to save the day. Hermione couldn't help but feel so helpless. She was left sleeping at her in-laws while everyone else was out fighting for her husband… Hermione was only half listening to Fred, she was just so upset at herself for not being able to be there and kick that little witch's ass and save her man.

"And then Fi threw Mae into the cabinet and locked her in it! I had never seen Charlie so in love before. They are absolutely perfect for each other! They are getting married tomorrow! Mum just couldn't wait anymore, she insisted they have it here like all the others! Fi was so happy she cried... Then Mum cried… it was weird but nice ya know?" Fred finished with a sloppy grin and gaze on his face as he looked into Hermione's tear filled eyes.

"Oh 'Mione I'm sorry love! Are you okay?!"

"I just feel like a fat git!" She sounded like a 5 year old being told she couldn't have dessert.

"You're my husband! And I was supposed to be there to rescue you! Save you! What bloody good am I? Sleeping the bloody day away all the while you lot could have died!"

"Oh love…" Fred was trying not to laugh at her, it was hard because she sounded adorable, throwing her littler temper tantrum.

"I much preferred you here, Ang was here and Fleur and Dad. They wouldn't have left you, if you had woken up they would have taken you right to us I bet! But I'm glad you were here so I could wake you myself with good news. And you are doing important stuff! You're growing my kids! I need you kept safe and away from scary bitch witches that threaten to kill me for having a happy perfect family." Fred finished taking Hermione's chin in his hands and kissing her deeply.

"I love you Hermione Jean and as long as you're carrying my kids you will stay away from harm you hear me witch?" He kissed her again.

"I suppose, I really didn't realize how tired I was… What time is it?"

"Nearly time for dinner, are you hungry?"

"Famished!"

The store's big anniversary celebration was put on hold due to the craziness of the kidnapping and rescue. But they assured the customers that Friday there would be an even better celebration.

Charlie and Fiona's wedding was small, short and simple. Although Charlie was able to charm his favorite Chinese Fireball into blowing fire into heart shapes for them to walk through once they were married. An old dragon tamer ritual should they marry, the tamer and new spouse must walk through a "ring of fire". Hermione and Harry both snickered at the reference and filled in everyone later by playing the song for them at the reception. This was now Charlie's favorite song and insisted on playing it on repeat.

The month flew by and the end of Hogwarts' term had come and gone the students had kept the store quite busy. Harry's birthday was rapidly approaching and the Weasley clan was in full secret party planning mode. Unfortunately for Hermione her due date was also creeping up on them and she wasn't in party mode but nesting mode. The entire downstairs of the house consisted of pillows, plush animals, knitted quilts, baby blankets, books and toys galore. Hermione had really gone off the deep end these kids had everything they needed.

"Mione have you seen my Magenta robes?!" Fred hollered from their room.

"I just washed them! I…. They… I think they are under the green blankets in the laundry room?" Hermione said blushing a little as she realized the insane mess that was her house.

"Got em, thanks love. Erm.. You think you need help putting things away?" Fred asked tripping and stepping over pile after pile of baby things.

"Sorry I just, I think of more things or I'm out with Molly and we see something else… I'm sorry…" Hermione said completely embarrassed now.

"No no, don't do that. It's fine! We'll be plenty prepared now! But if I may?" Fred asked holding up his wand in question to her.

"Be my guest." She shrugged. And like that, with a wave of his wand everything was sorting itself and being placed into its new and proper home.

"Now!" Fred said clapping his hands together then using her legs to stand. Once he was upright he pulled her up to him. "Isn't that better? Less crowded and more organized?" He finished nuzzling her nose with his.

"Much better… You know sometimes I forget I'm a witch…" Hermione admitted ashamed.

"Nonsense! Hey for 11 years you didn't know! I love that, I love muggle tendencies, especially yours'! I love you Hermione and if you'd like to take care of the kids in a muggle way in some things I'm game! Just teach me along the way!" He kissed her forehead then her lips swiftly. "I'm off to work, George is taking care of the Paris shop today and with Boy-Wonder's birthday less than a week away the Hogsmeade shop sure has been busy! They must think there's going to be some celebration or something!" He wriggled his eyebrows at her and winked as he apparated away.

"I will never get over what he does to me." Hermione said rubbing her belly. "Have I told you two about the day your daddy and Uncle Georgie rode away from school scaring the pink toad along the way? Oooh that is a good one, I think that's when I first truly fell in love with your daddy and the magic he could do. He truly is an amazing wizard you know? Oh you'll find out! You two might give them a run for their money at Hogwarts! What with my brains added in too! I might go gray before I'm 40! Hell who am I kidding… Before I'm 30!" Hermione sat up on the couch and waved her wand for a nice hot cup of tea to float in front of her while she flipped through a decorating book for the other bedrooms she hadn't touched yet.

"I love being a witch! I have a feeling you two that our family will just continue to grow not long after you lot are born!" Hermione couldn't help but smile, she was so happy and safe.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

The surprise party was perfect! Harry truly had no idea there was one planned for him and Ginny led him right into the trap! Harry had gone through the mound of presents. I think the Weasley's have been trying to make up for all of Harry's past birthdays that were miserable making sure everything was perfect but for Harry, this would be his most prized birthday.

"Gin could you help me dear?" Hermione called from the kitchen and Ginny dropped a quick kiss to Harry's cheek and shuffled towards the kitchen.

"Hey lady… When were you going to tell me?" Hermione said propped on a stool in front of the stove magically stirring things and cooking.

"Tell you what…?" Ginny said feigning innocence.

Hermione gave her an appointed look and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm due January! Harry doesn't know, that's his present!"

"Merlin's pants! 4 Weasley's pregnant at the same time?!" Hermione squealed losing concentration on the food she was preparing.

"Make that 5…" Fiona said walking into the kitchen with Molly and Ang.

"NO. WAY!" The two girls' faces split into identical grins!

"Molly… You have an additional… 8 grandkids on the way!" Angelina said counting on her fingers and pointing at the girls.

"Well what can I say, the Weasleys are a fertile clan!" She sniggered as resumed Hermione's cooking.

The girls all laughed heartily as they walked back into the family room.

"What's all the laughter for? The birthday boy is in here!" Harry said pouting at his wife.

"Yes and would you like your present dear?" Ginny asked sliding into his arms.

"Of course!" Harry closed his eyes and stuck out his hands to receive his present.

Ginny took his hands and placed them on her stomach. Harry's eyes snapped open alight with a fire that could have lit the entire room.

"Are you sure?!"

"Positive. I'm due late January." Ginny said moving in to caress his face.

"This is bloody brilliant. Nearly 13 grandkids by the end of the year!" George said taking his wife into his arms and rubbing her now showing belly.

"Well us Weasley's know how to procreate!" Percy laughed and the rest of the family joined in, completely shocked that Percy the Prefect said something so, well not so Percy like!

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN FREDERICK GIDEON! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU DAFT DIM GIT HEADED ARSE FACE!"

"You'll want to apologize for all those nasty adjectives once you see our beautiful babes dearie." Fred chimed back at his angry and red in the face bride. Yes she was in labor and yes it's more painful than she imagined.

"JUST GET THE DAMN THINGS OUT OF ME!" Hermione cried squeezing Fred and Ginny's hands as she indeed got the first damn thing out of her.

Hermione heard the first cry of her new born kid and lost it, she was so overwhelmed with joy she pushed the next out so quickly she didn't even scream, grunt or squeeze their hands again. It was a blur, mediwitches rushing around cleaning the babies quickly so they can be with their mother.

Ginny and Harry were Godmother and Godfather to Amelia. George and Angelina were godparents to their sweet boy Rory.

Amelia Ginevra and Rory William had finally arrived and had made their presence known by showing off their lung skills.

"Oi, I think that little one will have the Molly-yell down by the time she can speak real words." George said pointing at his new niece speaking to his brother.

"I say even without real words, the look and the yell down in months flat!" Fred said waving a galleon in George's face.

"You're on!" They said together shaking hands.

"If you're finished placing bets, would you like to join your family on the bed here? I think I need to feed them."

"And that's our que to leave. We'll let everyone know they are out and they can start coming to see everyone in what an hour?" Harry said asking the new mother and his best friend.

"An hour is perfect, thank Harry. And thank you all for being here with me… I know I wasn't exactly pleasant to listen to..." Hermione said slightly embarrassed.

"Ah no worries, Ang was far worse and I'm sorry if anyone should be worried it's Harry… Gin you might be the biggest nightmare we have!" George said clapping Harry's shoulder.

"I beg to differ! I think Audrey might give Percy a heart attack…" Ginny said angry at first but then it changed to concern for her prim and proper brother.

"He'll be just fine, as will all of you. I love you all!" Hermione said shooing them with her hands out the door.

I hope this will do for now! I just couldn't end it! I had to keep writing! I'm thinking maybe a couple more chapters and maybe an epilogue? You let me know what you think! Thanks again!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, JK is a queen and deserves every bit of praise, I'm just writing my peace to keep Fred alive!

I know I've been bad! This is the last chapter/epilogue! I hope you've enjoyed it and thanks for bearing with me!

 **Chapter 20: Wrackspurts**

 **September 1, 2017 7:00am**

"Mum, I can't get my tie on…"

Hermione was still in bed, Fred sprawled out all over the place and drooling on her pillow. He truly had no boundaries.

"Pipe? Is that you?" Hermione ask groggily trying to figure out where the small voice was coming from.

"I've been up for ages trying to tie it and I just can't mum I can't!"

"Shhh okay let's go to the kitchen hmm? What time is it?" Hermione asked getting up as gently as she could and slipping on a robe with some slippers

"7…" Piper said sheepishly, Piper was their middle child, squished between two sets of twins. A year and a half exactly from Amelia and Rory and a year to the minute a head of Leo and Sawyer. Irish twins. Hermione told Fred he was getting altered after the second twins were born, he gladly obliged knowing that 5 kids was plenty!

"7?! You've been?! Never mind… let's get you sorted dear." Hermione said shaking her head, she remembered her first day of Hogwarts all too well. She was up at the crack of dawn and pestering her parents about socks. Piper was very much like Hermione, all of her children had traces of both her and Fred, a healthy mixture is what Arthur said. But Piper was in all things a mini Hermione minus her hair. It wasn't as red as Mia and Rory but it was a nice auburn color and tamable waves. Hermione had always told her to be thankful she didn't inherit her untamable mess.

"What's the hubbub love?" Fred came sleepily from the bedroom and started the kettle to make the morning teas for everyone.

"Pipe can't get her tie sweetie, do you think you could show her the lovely charm?" Hermione said smirking, knowing very well although Piper was a mini Hermione she was in all senses the phrase "a daddy's girl"

"Come here you." Fred said patting his leg and the small girl crawled into her daddy's lap as if she was 4 again. This was Hermione's favorite moments, the sweet small interactions between her husband and their children, their 5 beautiful, mischievous, rambunctious children. She absent mindedly rubbed her stomach that had grown some in the last month. Fred caught this action and his mouth dropped then split into an obnoxious grin. He had finished Piper's tie and crossed to pick up his witch and swing her around. This made Piper giggle, she loved seeing her parents so happy. The other 4 had come into the kitchen to see their parents laughing and hugging.

"You can't be serious?!" Fred squealed as he put her back to her feet and she smiled at him

"I'm not intirely sure how it happened… But yes…" Hermione said looking at him with her big brown eyes, "But for your sake, it had better be just one!" She slapped his chest and went to turn the stove off.

"You're having a baby!?" Amelia squeaked making the boys all cover their ears in irritation. Amelia had a knack for reaching decibels dogs could hear.

"Yes Mia sweetheart, we are… Are you guys okay with that?" Hermione asked nervously, not exactly sure how they would react. But she didn't have to worry as they all came running up to hug her quite ferociously.

"Easy kids, we don't want the baby quite yet!" Fred boomed as he helped separate the kids from their mother. "Now by the looks of it, we need to leave in about an hour, is everyone's stuff ready? Mia, Rory? You've taken the books you need from Mum's library?"

"Yes dad." They said in unison and ran to retrieve their trunks

"Piper… You look brilliant, just like your mum did her first day." Fred said kissing his wife on the head.

"What if I don't get in Gryffindor?" She said quietly

"I almost wasn't…" Hermione admitted, the kids never really heard about Hermione's almost hat-stall.

"It's called a hat-stall," She started and Leo and Sawyer were already sitting awaiting this story from mum.

"A hat-stall is when the hat takes longer than normal to choose the student's house. Headmistress McGonnagall had one herself, mine was only 4 minutes but hers was much longer. The hat couldn't choose between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for me, I chose myself. I asked to be placed in Gryffindor. That's why I was in it." Hermione said seeing her children's faces light up with the realization.

"You see, because Mummy asked, that was the act of bravery the hat was looking for." Fred said taking Piper into his lap, "You can always ask to be placed in the house. The hat does listen, every once in a while." He said tickling her.

"Well then that's it! I'll demand to be in Gryffindor!" She said proudly and ran up the stairs to gather he stuff.

"That boys, is a true lioness. Remember that when you start to tick her off!"

Platform 9 ¾ was packed as usual, 15 little Weasley's were at Hogwarts at the same time… McGonnagall was absolutely flabbergasted. Victorie and Teddy Lupin were the only kids that graduated from Hogwarts the year before and were already engaged to be married the end of fall. Fred II was in his last year and to everyone's surprise was Head Boy for Gryffindor.

The Weasley's are listed by age and year in school – All Weasley's are in Gryffindor:

Fred II – 17 – 7th Year – Head Boy (George & Ang)

Dominque – 16 – 6th Year (Bill & Fleur)

Roxanne – 14 – 4th Year (George and Ang)

Louis – 13 – 3rd Year (Bill & Fleur)

Amelia & Rory – 13 – 3rd Year (Fred & Hermione)

Calie, Petra & Brock – 12 – 2nd Year (George & Ang)

Molly – 12 – 2nd Year (Percy & Audrey)

James Sirius – 12 – 2nd Year (Harry & Ginny)

Aurora – 12 – 2nd Year (Charlie and Fi)

Lucy – 11 – 1st Year (Percy & Audrey)

Piper – 11 – 1st Year (Fred & Hermione)

Albus Severus – 11 – 1st Year (Harry & Ginny)

Hogwarts was going to be very busy! Good thing Bill had just elected to take over for the new DADA teacher, he can help wrangle and keep all the Weasley's in line… Or at least try.

"Hermione!" A very airy dreamlike voice yelled over the loud horn of the Hogwarts train beginning to pull away. Hermione turned to see a slightly round Luna Lovegood-Scamander with two smaller white heads in tow.

"Oh hello Luna! Oh you are absolutely glowing!" Hermione said brining the bubbly and color witch into an overdue embrace.

"It must be Wrackspurts they are happy with the new nutrition source." She said tiresome

"When are you due?"

"Sometime in January, Hermione you must be creating a life too! There are Wrackspurts all around your head!" Luna said in amazement

"Well yes, I have only just found out…"

"Oh good! Our children will be at Hogwarts together! I'll call this one Regan, she's my little Irish princess. I was wondering whether or not any Weasley's would be left by the time Lorcan and Lysander make it, 6 more years right boys?"

Hermione looked at the two white headed sweet boys who looked identical to their father except they had Luna's hair.

"Speaking of their father," Hermione thought aloud, "Where is Rolf?"

"Oh didn't you hear? Hagrid is finally retiring, moving to a resort near Albania to help with the rescuing of wounded magical creatures! It's absolutely brilliant!" She said grinning madly

"Yes but what does… OH! Rolf is taking over?!" Hermione gasped

"YES! Oh I'm so happy! We're all able to stay on the ground in the old hut, we've magically enhanced it of course to accommodate all of the new additions! Oh Hermione you and Fred must come visit! It's wonderful!"

Hermione took at moment to look at Fred who surprisingly hadn't said a word yet, she then noticed he was wearing some of the spectraspecs he had gotten as a present from Luna and was waving his hands above Hermione's head as if he was swatting bugs.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing?" Hermione said trying to sound stern but failed.

"She's right! So many of those wrackspurts! Luna you've got quite a lot!" He said still playing with them above her head.

"You'll never grow up will you?" Hermione smirked

"Never." Fred beamed back at her then leaned to kiss he's beautiful wife.

THERE SHE IS! All done! I hope you've enjoyed it and this was a nice little epilogue/last chapter to help bring the story all together! LOTS of Weasley's ey!? They are a fertile bunch! Thanks again for everything! Please take a look at my other stories! Much love!


End file.
